


The Smallest Slytherin

by amandadubose88



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter J.K. Rowling, J.K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 37,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandadubose88/pseuds/amandadubose88
Summary: Everything the wizarding  world believed about The-Boy-Who-Lived was all lies.Harry’s life has been hell, ever since  Dumbledore dumped him on the Dursleys doorstep.The wizarding world thought they could trust Dumbledore; they were wrong.Harry is careful of whom he will trust; but one thing is for certain; Dumbledore  will never be one he trusts.What will happen when truths are revealed, and the so-called light is more dark than anyone had imagined?What will happen when Harry has people who care about and protect him  from Dumbledore’s manipulations?





	1. To See That Magic is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hold on, let me check. Nope I'm not J.K. Rowling. Oh well, hope you enjoy the story anyway.  
>  A/N This is AU. There are some elements of canon, but they are not as you think, nor in the order you remember.

ONE To See That Magic is Real 

Harry hurried to keep up with Hagrid, but the gamekeeper was so big, and Harry so small, it was quite a task.  
He still wasn’t sure if he could believe what the big man had told him, but he’d jump at any possibility of being free of the Dursleys for ten months out of the year.  
Harry couldn’t help but wish the school had sent someone who knew a bit more about the nonmagical world. Hagrid seemed nice enough, but he stood out like a sunflower among violets.  
When they finally made it to the pub, that Hagrid said was the entrance to Diagon Alley, Harry was immediately overwhelmed by all the people who crowded around him.  
He didn’t understand why they thought a baby could defeat anything; let alone a powerful wizard. But even if it were possible did they think he didn’t need to breathe?  
Feeling very panicky, Harry was grateful when Hagrid said they needed to get going.  
Finally they reached the large white marble building that seemed to tower over all the shops in the alley, Hagrid told him it was Gringotts, the bank run by goblins. When the two smallish creatures guarding the doors bowed to them Harry bowed in return. He never noticed the looks of shock on the goblins faces before they quickly schooled their features.  
Inside they went to one of the tellers. Harry winced at just how rude Hagrid was as he spread the contents of his pockets across the teller’s pristine counter. Harry looked at the goblin; tipped his head in the direction of Hagrid shook his head slightly, then bowed it in wordless apology.  
As the large man explained what he needed to do, Harry couldn’t help but wonder if all people in the wizarding world were this obvious or if it were just Hagrid. If something were top secret and needed to be carefully guarded, you didn’t go shouting about it for everyone to hear.  
As they went down to the vaults, the goblin, Griphook suggested that Hagrid go to the special vault while Harry collected his money. Hagrid looked unsure, saying Dumbledore wanted him to keep an eye on Harry.  
Harry’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Dumbledore. That was the name of the man who saw fit to dump[ him on the Dursleys doorstep in the middle of the night. Therefore Harry did not like the thought of this man having any say over him, other than that of headmaster.  
Hagrid was busy trying not to get sick so Harry leaned forward and tapped the goblin on the shoulder. When Griphook turned Harry tipped his head in the direction of the giant man and shook his head.  
Thankfully the creature seemed to understand.  
“Mr. Hagrid are you suggesting that a Gringotts goblin cannot properly take care of their customers?”  
‘Oh, no, of course not.” Hagrid spluttered.  
“Then there should be no problem with you going to your vaults at the same time. I do believe you said you were pressed for time. Did you not?’  
Harry felt guilty that he was being a burden to this man. But it wasn’t Harry’s fault that Dumbledore had sent him. Either way Harry knew he would not get the opportunity to get his school supplies any other day.  
Hagrid agreed reluctantly saying, “Dumbledore says you should only get 100 galleons from your vault. Says you’re to stick to the list exact. Won’t need more than that.”  
Harry Didn’t say a word.  
Once Hagrid was on his way to the super -secret vault, Harry turned to his own. There was quite a bit of money there.  
Harry could hear his aunt’s voice saying how he needed to earn his keep how he was a burden, how they had to spend so much money that should go to Dudley.  
Harry wasn’t stupid. He knew the Dursleys never spent a pence on him. With all the work he did they likely owed him. But at least they didn’t know about this vault or his life would be more of a hell than it already was, until they could get their hands on it themselves.  
Harry Quickly ascertained that there were at least several thousand galleons. Even if the cost of school supplies went up every year, Harry could safely take a good deal more than the 100 galleons ordered by that Dumbledore.  
Giving a swift glance to Griphook, Harry gathered 500 of the golden coins. With so much not making sense about how Hagrid was the one to come for him, how it appeared he had deliberately been kept in the dark about his own life, not to mention that he had been left on his relatives doorstep in the middle of the night and no one seemed to wonder where he had been all that time nor if he was even alive; he had a feeling that his list would be severely lacking and wanted to be able to purchase the other things he may need as soon as he found a way to do so.  
Griphook gave a toothy smile and looked at the ceiling. Harry knew his secret was safe.  
Quickly he put the allotted 100 in the bag provided by the bank. Then the rest into the special pockets he had made in his overlarge jeans.  
Stepping out of the vault, he nodded to the goblin. Griphook nodded back, thinking this was a smart human. He did not automatically worship Dumbledore. He was respectful to the goblins of the bank. Word had spread almost instantly of how the human child had bowed to the guards, as well as the silent apology given to the teller for a rudeness not of the human child’s doing. This human had promise.


	2. Meeting in the Robe Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be posted later today; but I got such quick responses, I couldn't help but do it now.   
>  Hope you enjoy.

TWO Meeting in the Robe Shop 

Relieved to be without the presence of the groundskeeper for a while, Harry stepped into the robe shop thankful for its quiet atmosphere.  
Hogwarts dear?” a gentle voice asked.  
“Y-yes m-ma’am.” Harry answered, his voice barely audible.  
“Just hop up here, and we’ll have you fixed up in a moment.”  
Harry had difficulty getting up on the stool. His cheeks flamed with embarrassment and his body stiffened when the lady lifted him up.  
When she moved off to get something Harry heard a voice nearby say.  
“Are you a first year too?”  
“Y-yes.” Harry whispered. He studied the other boy. Pale blond hair, Silver eyes, and an air of confidence that Harry couldn’t help but envy.

**********

Draco Malfoy had at first been tempted to laugh at the tiny boy who couldn’t mount the stool, but something had stopped him. He watched the other boy and came to several conclusions.  
One The Child was unnaturally small.  
The raven haired boy had said he was a first year. Even if he was 11 he was much too small. He appeared to be 6 or 7 years old.  
Two He spoke very quietly, almost as if he didn’t want to be noticed.  
Three The clothes he was wearing were atrocious. Not only did they appear to have been made for a baby giant, they were in bad condition.  
Four Draco did not miss the flinch of the small boy when Madam Malkin picked him up.  
Draco Malfoy was a very bright child. Very observant to his surroundings. He also had a slight empathic ability. His parents assured him it would get stronger as he grew older but he would also learn control so others feelings would not overwhelm him.  
He could feel fear, excitement and a bit of pain coming from the dark haired first year.  
Draco didn’t make friends easily. He was always aware that many tried to be his friends at the behest of their parents to get in good with his father. Therefore it was a rare thing for Draco to extend the hand of friendship, especially before knowing as much as he could about someone. But this time he intended to make an exception.  
When Draco decided to be someone’s friend, he was a very loyal and protective friend.  
The boy beside him didn’t know it yet but he was about to have his whole life turned around.  
In a very good way.

********** 

“I’m Draco Malfoy.” The blond announced, holding out a slender hand.  
The other boy took Draco’s lightly; not in a way that made Draco feel the smaller boy was snubbing him, but more as if he were afraid of the proffered hand being withdrawn.  
“H-h-harry P[p[potter.” As usual the voice was soft.  
Draco’s mouth fell open in shock. But just as he was about to exclaim over this astounding fact, he caught sight of Harry’s face.  
The slight boy was cringing back, obviously fearing just that reaction and the attention he so clearly did not want.  
“Nice to meet you Harry. Have you gotten your wand yet?”  
Harry’s startled green eyes flew to Draco’s. The blond saw the flash of gratitude in that quick look.  
“n-no, I th-think that’s next though.”  
“We could go together if you’d like.” Draco offered.  
Harry appeared to be in shock that anyone would want to go anywhere with him.  
“Yes, p-please.. That would be brilliant.”  
Then Harry had an idea. Checking carefully he realized no one from the front of the shop could see back to where he and Draco were.  
“Would you m-mind if I see you school list?”  
Harry knew he was taking quite a risk. But his instincts had almost never been wrong, and he was rather desperate.  
Draco’s pale brows rose in surprise, but he readily agreed.  
“All the lists are the same, but you can see mine. Did you lose yours?”  
“No. I J-just want to check s-s-something.”  
When Draco handed him the list Harry saw in a glance he had been correct. Rather than try to explain, he showed the taller boy his own list.  
Draco was very upset at what he was seeing…or rather, not seeing.  
“There are several mandatory books missing. Not to mention several suggested reading and reference materials. This list has the bare minimum of clothing. Where did you get this?”  
“It c-came with my H-hogwarts letter.” Harry decided not to get into all the events surrounding his letter. “I h-have an idea, if you d-don’t m-mind.”  
Harry was trembling with fear, but he had to try.  
“What’s the favor?” Draco liked this tiny boy, but he would remain cautious for the time being.  
“If you h-haven’t p-picked up your books yet, I w-wondered if I could g-give you the m-money for the ones not on m-my l-list and you c-could get them for m-me. M-maybe you could give them to m-me on the way t-to s-s-school.”  
Draco couldn’t help but wonder why Harry wouldn’t be able to get the books himself if he had the money, but didn’t see why he couldn’t help with this. It would not be difficult to pick up an extra copy with his own. Given a moment of thought Draco realized that if Harry had been given an incomplete list it stood to reason he wouldn’t be allowed to get the missing books himself.  
“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Draco said   
Harry sighed in relief. “The only th-thing is I d-don’t know how m-much the other b-books will c-cost. S[so how about I h-give you 100 g-galleons and you get what you th-think I n-need in addition t-to the m-missing b-books. You c-can g-give me b-back the rest if th-there is any.”  
It would appear to most that Harry had no sense, giving a complete stranger so much money and expecting him to do what he said. But Harry wasn’t stupid. He had more than one reason for doing what he was doing.  
For one thing Harry had woken that morning without a pence to his name. If he lost the 100 galleons because his instincts were wrong and Draco turned out not to be trustworthy, it wouldn’t be that great a loss in the bigger scheme of things. This was also a test of sorts for Draco. To see if he’d get everything Harry would need. If he were honest about the cost And if he gave back the correct change.  
Hoping he wasn’t about to start a flood of questions he couldn’t answer Harry added, “and p-p-Please d-don’t say anything about th-the extra b-books or the m-money to the p-person who was s-sent to t-take m-me shopping.”  
Draco studied him for a moment then nodded. “Nothing we discussed will go any further. Though I may have to come up with an explanation to my parents as to why I’m getting extra copies of the same book.”  
Harry winced. He didn’t want to get the other boy in trouble.  
Draco saw Harry’s look and correctly interpreted it. “Don’t worry. It shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll just tell them a friend wasn’t able to get all their supplies. They don’t need to know which friend.”  
Harry had never had a friend. Having only rarely been allowed to leave number 4 Privet Drive, he had no real opportunity. He’d also had it beaten into him that no one would want to be friends with a freak.  
“Th-thank y-y-you.” Was all he was able to manage around the lump in his throat.

********** 

Madam Malkin having seen the two boys in deep discussion simply had her measuring tape do its work and stayed out of their way, giving them some privacy.  
“You’re both done dears. You can pick up your orders in an hour or so.”  
“Thank you.”   
“Th-thank you, m-ma’am.” Harry’s reply little more than a whisper.  
The two boys left the shop and went to Olivanders for their wands. The bonds of friendship already forming were deep and strong.


	3. Hogwarts Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. They're great motivators.   
>  Hope you like the chapter; though it's a bit short.

THREE Hogwarts Bound 

Draco had been looking everywhere for the tiny green eyed boy. He was sure he had been in every compartment, but had seen no sign of Harry.  
Finally in desperation he went into the compartment where all the trunks were.  
There huddled in a far corner he found his quarry.  
Draco was about to tease him for hiding out, when he caught a glimpse of the absolute fear on Harry’s face.  
Quietly Draco sat down close, but not too close.  
“I’ve been looking for you. Wasn’t sure if you’d made it. Do you mind if I keep you company?”  
“N-no, that would be f-fine.”  
Draco noticed Harry’s voice was just as quiet as it had been the day they met in the Alley. It crossed his mind Harry might not be able to speak louder.  
“Did you get a chance to read any of your books?”  
A shudder seemed to pass through Harry before he answered.  
“S-s-some of rh-them. B-But I d-didn’t g-get to read as m-much as I would h-have l-liked.”  
Draco wasn’t sure if there was more to that answer or if he was trying to read more into the situation than was actually there.  
“Do you have a favorite subject?”  
“Th-they all s-sound interesting, b-but I don’t th-think I know enough t-to d-decide. What’s your f--favorite?”  
“Potions is probably my favorite, but I’m also interested in defense against the dark arts. There are some other subjects I really want to study but we don’t get those until 3rd year.”

********** 

Harry was trying to carry on a normal conversation, but was sure he wasn’t doing it right. It wasn’t like he knew how to be normal. Or carry on a conversation for that matter. He really wanted to be friends with Draco, but was sure when the other boy realized how much of a freak Harry was he would want nothing to do with him.  
They hadn’t even arrived at the school yet and already Harry felt he wasn’t living up to expectations. A red-headed boy and a bushy haired girl had made him feel very stupid in different ways.  
The boy had seemed to think Harry would be a confident person ready to take on the world. That he had seen it all, and nothing daunted him. He also seemed more interested in The-Boy-Who-Lived than in who Harry actually was.  
The bushy haired girl had given Harry the impression that she thought she knew everything about everything including him, and he was stupid if he didn’t know as much as she did.  
When Harry got frustrated with her and pointed out that books were written by people who made mistakes, and therefore not everything in a book would be accurate, the girl became very snooty and left. Telling him he didn’t know what he was talking about.   
From that Harry surmised she would not deal well with someone proving to be smarter than she was… or thought she was anyway.  
Now he was trying to talk to Draco whose opinion he actually cared about. And he knew he was stuffing it up. Just like he stuffed up everything.  
**********  
Draco caught some of Harry’s emotions and realized his empathy was getting stronger since he could pick apart a good deal and really understand most of what Harry was feeling.  
The small 1st year didn’t want to be mobbed yet he did want Draco to stay.  
He sat quietly for a few moments, as Harry seemed deep in thought. Draco considered the Hogwarts houses and where the green eyed boy beside him might be placed. Though the house rivalries were notorious especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco decided he would be Harry’s friend no matter which house he was sorted into. Though to be honest he couldn’t see Harry going to Gryffindor. Even though both of his parents had been there, it didn’t seem to Draco that Harry would fit in there. Brash, loud and prone to charge headlong into any situation. The house of lions would likely eat the timid boy.  
Draco had a feeling Harry was quite intelligent. But as he didn’t seem the type to be obvious about it, Draco didn’t see him going to Ravenclaw either.  
It seemed possible that Harry could go to Hufflebpuff, except they were known as very open people. Ready to lend assistance to one and all even if not deserved. Draco couldn’t see Harry being that open and trusting.  
That left Slytherin. Harry carefully worded what he said. Was obviously hiding a great deal about himself. And seemed to be the type to give loyalty only to those who deserved it. Draco felt the house of the snakes would best suit his small friend.


	4. The Sorting Feast

FOUR The sorting Feast 

Harry was having difficulty staying on his feet through the sorting. Dizzy and in pain, he knew it would be bad if he didn’t get to sit down soon.  
“Potter, Harry.”   
Finally his name was called, now if he could just get on the stool. Harry felt himself being lifted onto the stool without anyone touching him. ‘Hmm, I know that’s not my magic wonder if it’s someone else’s or if it’s part of the schools magic.’ Harry thought.  
‘Actually it was one of your teachers, Professor Snape to be precise.’   
“umm, is this hat talking to me? Is this normal?’  
The hat chuckled. ‘it is normal for me to talk to whoever’s head I am on. Now where to sort you? Very bright mind, could do well in Ravenclaw; though you like to keep your intelligence to yourself. Certainly have the bravery for Gryffindor, however you don’t like loud noises or people, I don’t believe Gryffindor would be the best place for you. Even if the headmaster wants you there.’  
“If that’s where he wants me, then I refuse to go there even if I would fit in.’ Harry thought with a spark of anger   
‘Don’t worry, you get a say and I have final choice not the headmaster. Now, I see you are a hard worker and are loyal to those who deserve it, but I’m afraid they would smother you in Hufflepuff. Nice lot they are but don’t always know when to give someone their space. No , I see that would not work for you. Slytherin seems to be a good fit. There would certainly be an uproar among many people and the headmaster will certainly be head of that list, but you would do well in Slytherin. So really it comes down to Ravenclaw or Slytherin, Though I think Slytherin would be best. Do you have a preference?’  
“Slytherin please, my only friend is there.’  
Ah yes I believe between him and your head of house you will have the start of what you have always wanted and needed. so…”Slytherin!”

********** 

Severus Snape could always take pride in how he kept his emotions off his face. No one was ever able to pick up his thoughts by looking at him. Unfortunately that was no longer the case, as he felt his jaw drop at the sorting hat’s last word.  
Severus knew several key pieces of information were missing concerning The-Boy-Who-Lived’ but this, he never expected this.  
All of his preconceived notions of Harry Potter being an exact replica of James Potter, flew out the window the moment he laid eyes on him.  
The child was tiny; notably smaller than any of the first years. His appearance suggested a boy several years younger than 11. He could barely be seen among the crowd of those waiting to be sorted.   
Severus did not miss the way that Draco Malfoy stood protectively beside the raven haired boy. Nor did he miss how Harry stepped closer to Draco when the other children crowded too close.  
Severus also did not miss the tiny child’s shaking which became more pronounced when Draco left his side to be sorted and go to the Slytherin table.  
It was a moment of impulse that caused him to levitate the miniscule boy onto the stool when he saw the feat was unmanageable for him.   
Then the word that would change his life forever.  
“Slytherin.”

********** 

Harry felt the same magic gently lift him off the stool and set him on the floor.  
As quickly as his body would allow, he scurried to the green and silver table.  
“You did it. I thought you might end up in Slytherin.” Draco sounded proud of his small friend.  
Harry smiled slightly but said nothing. Stuttering in front of one person who had been kind to him was one thing. Having it happen in front of all of Slytherin table would be a recipe for disaster.  
Draco tilted his head and looked at the green eyed boy next to him. “Are you upset you’re in Slytherin?” Draco didn’t think that was what was bothering Harry but wanted to check.  
Harry shook his head, then whispered his voice even softer than usual.  
“N-no, I asked t-to b-be h-here.”  
Draco’s smile was brilliant and Harry couldn’t help but respond, though Draco thought the smaller boy’s own smile was tinged with something else.  
It would be some time before Draco realized how much pain Harry could hide.

********** 

Harry wished he could just go somewhere quiet. The great hall with laughing, chattering students, was much too loud for a boy who was let out of his cupboard only to do chores. Loud noises nearly always preceded punishment and pain for Harry.

**********

Draco watched Harry out of the corner of his eye and frowned when he saw that Harry served himself only after everyone else at the table had finished helping themselves. He also noticed that Harry served himself a small piece of baked fish, a spoonful of mashed potatoes , and a spoonful of carrots. Not serving sized spoonful either but little teaspoons.  
Harry ate his meager portions slowly, and watched those around him carefully, as though fearing they would take his food from him.  
After finishing most of his meal, Harry pushed his plate back and wrapped his arms around himself. Fervently hoping he would get to go someplace quieter than here very soon.

Draco moved silently closer to Harry when he felt him begin to shake again. He didn’t know what all was going on with his tiny friend, but was determined to help him in any way he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Today, I plan on weekly updates.


	5. The first Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this chapter to go up earlier today; but since I apparently still can't tell the difference between day and night, you get it now.   
> Hope you enjoy.

FIVE The First Night 

After the house meeting of Slytherin, where Harry made himself as small and unobtrusive as possible, they were all sent to settle into their dorm rooms.  
For Slytherins, they roomed in pairs. Harry and Draco were in a room together. Harry didn’t know if it was coincidence, their head of house, or something to do with the magic of the castle, but whatever it was, he was very thankful.  
Harry watched Draco silently and hoped he was allowed to use the desk, dresser, and shelves as well. Meticulously he put away everything that was in his trunk.  
He took his time, hoping Draco would finish first and go to bed. He felt like he was already taking a big risk using the dresser and such. He was not about to chance punishment by using the bed, no matter how comfortable it looked, nor how tired he was.  
Finally. Finally Draco finished emptying his trunks; he had two stuffed full, then made his way to the bathroom to prepare for bed.  
Harry was sitting on the floor reading one of his books when Draco emerged.  
“Your turn.” The blond said cheerfully.  
Harry shivered at the thought of taking a shower at night, when it was already chilly in the dungeons, but moved toward the bathroom anyway.  
“I’ll say good night now, Harry. I’ll likely be asleep before you get out.” Draco said as he turned back the covers of his bed.  
That’s good Harry thought. Aloud he said. “G-good n-night Draco. S-sleep well.”

********** 

Teeth Chattering softly Harry made his way from the huge bathroom and back to the bedroom. He glanced at Draco’s bed, and sure enough the other boy was fast asleep.  
Not daring to use the nice pillows and blankets, Harry folded up one of Dudley’s huge shirts for a pillow. He was rarely allowed a blanket, so the lack of one now would be nothing new.   
Curling up in the bottom of the large wardrobe, Harry hoped he’d stop shivering soon.

********** 

Severus organized his student files, his mind not focused on his task. His suspicions about Harry Potter were growing considerably. The tiny boy had nearly hidden himself between a chair and the wall during the house meeting. Instead of calling attention to himself as his father would have done, the quiet child had done the exact opposite. Severus wouldn’t have even seen him had it not been for Draco checking periodically on the emerald eyed boy.  
Severus was quite certain he had heard Dumbledore say on numerous occasions how the potter boy was well loved and spoiled by his relatives. How he was so very much like James. Outside of the Glasses and the untamed curls there was nothing of the brash and proud James potter in the child. Even though he had many of Lily’s features, and of course her vivid green eyes, there seemed to be little of his mother in him either. What kind of personality he had remained to be seen; but Lily although not one to call attention to herself was by no means a wallflower either.  
If the boy had been raised anything like James had been, it didn’t seem likely he would act the way he did. Shy to the point of being frightened of being noticed. All these observations only raised more questions.  
It would appear Severus’ surprise snake was something quite different to what they had all been led to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have left comments and kudos and bookmarked my story. They are great motivators; as well as encouragement when I'm frustrated or stuck in my writing. Thanks again.


	6. Settling In

SIX Settling In 

Never being allowed much sleep at the Dursleys, coupled with the fear of Draco discovering just how much of a freak he was, Harry’s internal alarm woke him at 5:00 a.m.   
Quietly he got up and dressed. Still shaking from cold and pain, he took his books and went into the common room. The fires in the three massive fireplaces were banked, but still gave off a nice warmth.  
It was nearly 8:00 before anyone else made their way to the common room. In that time Harry had read the first two chapters of each of his books a couple of times; so he could get an idea of each subject. He hoped Draco remembered the other books he was to get for Harry. If he had forgotten Harry knew he would be considerably behind the others.  
Just then Draco walked into the room with several books in his arms.  
“Here’s your books Harry.” He said. “There’s also a package on your bed of some other things I picked up for you.”   
Draco kept his voice low so as not to be heard by the others in the room.  
“Th-thanks Draco. D-did you have enough for everything?”  
“More than enough. I put the rest in with your other things.”  
Harry began to flip through the stack of books with interest. “D-do you think therre3 are ones I sh-should read before the rest?”  
Quickly Draco sorted the books and handed them back to Harry; explaining which ones he would likely need first.

********** 

Draco had not missed the fact that Harry had gone to bed sometime after he had and gotten up before him as well. It appeared Harry had been up and in the common room for some time before Draco had entered. The blond wondered if the tiny raven haired boy had gotten any sleep.  
Harry’s bed was made perfectly and looked as though it had not been slept in at all.  
“Want to go to breakfast?” Draco asked his friend. “It’s Saturday and still kind of early so I doubt there will be many people in the great hall yet. We can get all the good food before they all come in.”  
“Ok,, l-let m-me clean up f-first.”  
“No one will bother our things, you can just leave it ‘til we get back.”  
An odd flash of fear crossed Harry’s features. “n-n-no, y-you c-can g-go without m-me, s-so y-you w-won’t h-have t-t-to w[wait.”  
Draco noticed Harry’s stutter became much worse the more he was frightened. “It’s not a problem, I’ll help you pick up then we can both go to breakfast.”  
Harry’s brilliant green eyes widened, and Draco could practically touch the fear that was rolling off his small shaking friend in waves.  
“N-n-no, it’s m-my j-job. I’ll d-do it.” Harry was swiftly picking up his books even as he spoke.  
Draco didn’t press the issue, but filed it away in his mind with the rest of what he had observed. It was obvious that Harry had been treated badly at the least. In Draco’s mind that meant he needed protection from whoever had hurt him; and the more information he had the easier it would be to help the tiny boy.  
After breakfast where Draco made a point of paying attention to what Harry ate and noted he had only half a slice of lightly buttered toast, and drank only water; the two boys went back to the Slytherin common room. Harry gathered parchment ink and quills and set about teaching himself to write with the odd implements. Draco sat nearby reading and covertly watching Harry’s attempts. Not wanting to offend his Friend Draco finally spoke after watching Harry’s continued difficulties.  
“Can I help?”  
The sincerely spoken question made Harry’s eyes sting with tears. He had to struggle to write with regular pens; this was beyond his abilities.  
“Y-yes p-please. If you don’t m-mind.”   
When Draco sat next to Harry and began to tutor him in the proper way to use ink and quill; he picked up on not only the smaller boy’s frustration, but also his pain. That realization made him pay close attention to Harry and began to understand. Every one of Harry’s tiny fingers were all crooked. How he could even be able to hold the quill, let alone write with it properly was beyond the blond. He had a feeling he would need to take his godfather into his confidence. He just hoped Harry wouldn’t hate him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. They inspire me, when I’m frustrated, and often give me ideas. Knowing I’m not just writing for myself greatly helps when I think my head might explode.


	7. Gaining an Ally

SEVEN Gaining an Ally 

Later that afternoon, Draco left Harry reading over his books and went in search of his godfather. Finding him in his office with the door opened, he knocked on the frame.  
Severus looked up from his lesson plans for the first week and saw his godson standing in the doorway. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. He had seen the blonde’s protectiveness of Harry Potter.  
“come in Draco. Please shut the door. My last visitor did not have the manners to do so.”  
Draco entered the room shutting the door as bidden. He took a chair across the desk and tried to decide how to start.  
Severus leaned back in his chair and studied the boy.  
“Would I be correct in assuming that this has something to do with Mr. Potter?”  
Draco tapped his fingers together nervously and finally spoke.  
“I think whoever he lives with has hurt him. A lot. There’s a load of other things I’ve noticed; but I think that’s the first thing I need to tell you.”  
Severus thought for a moment. Draco was not the kind of child to make up things for any reason. He was very bright as well as cognizant of his surroundings. The empathy he possessed would only make him more in tune with those around him. This coupled with Severus own observations made him wonder why no one had noticed the signs long before this.  
Severus had only seen The green eyed child the evening before; at the welcoming feast, and then the house meeting. Draco had a bit more contact with the raven-haired child, but it was precious little.  
Yet they both had seen enough to raise their suspicions at the very least.  
“Tell me what you know, and what you surmise.”  
Draco described everything he had seen, and everything he had guessed. He knew his godfather was aware of his empathic abilities and so described the emotions he felt from Harry at different times, making sure to explain what was happening at those times.  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. Draco had seen more than Severus would have believed. He knew he would have to be careful, Dumbledore could not get even the tiniest whiff of a thought that someone who was not completely under his thumb might help the boy in any way.  
He told his godson what he needed from him and without the slightest hesitation, Draco took a secrecy vow. Severus asked if he would be willing to write to his father, but not send the letter. Severus would send it through secure means along with his own letter.  
Lucius Malfoy had the money, the pull, and the political savvy to not only help them in whatever they decided to do, he was also one of the biggest advocates for early detection of magic and needed intervention in muggle-born and muggle-raised children.  
They would have to move very carefully, for Dumbledore was well respected; even by many who did not agree with him all the time. If they only knew the truth behind his benevolent façade; that respect; along with a great deal of the old man’s support would take quite a nosedive.  
It was clear that someone or something wanted the child to receive the help he so desperately needed. Why else would both he and Draco notice the signs so quickly? Why else would Harry have been sorted into Slytherin? Despite the fact that Dumbledore wanted him in Gryffindor. Dumbledore nearly always got what he wanted. Severus made a silent vow to himself that this time Dumbledore would not get what he wanted. This time the old man would finally get what he so richly deserved. Even if it took time to bring everything and everyone together who would be willing to stand against him, and bring him down, he would not win this time.  
Unbeknownst to him, Draco had made a similar silent vow. He promised himself no one would hurt Harry again. No one would use him. Draco didn’t know all of what had happened to harry. He didn’t know all of what went on with the adults; but he knew Dumbledore held a lot of power and that he made very bad decisions using that power. He also knew that the Headmaster did not have Harry’s best interests in mind.  
Just like there were people who wanted to use him to get to his father; Draco knew there would be those who would want to use Harry because of his fame. It made sense to Draco that Dumbledore would want to use Harry for his fame so he could have more power.  
Draco was very determined that would not happen to his tiny friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I start acting like a 5-year-old on a sugar high when I know people like my story. Even if I did accidentally steal the title.


	8. Class Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t consider this an actual chapter, so you get the class schedule and a real chapter today.

Class Schedule  
Class schedule for first week  
MONDAY  
Transfiguration with Hufflepuff  
Chapter 1/turning toothpick into needle  
TUESDAY  
Herbology with Ravenclaw  
Chapter 1/potting singing sunflower seeds  
Defense against the dark arts with Gryffindor  
Chapter 1/basic shield charm  
WEDNESDAY  
History of magic Hufflepuff  
Chapter 1 goblin rebellion of 1015  
THURSDAY  
Charms with Hufflepuff  
Chapter 1/lumos and nox  
FRIDAY  
Potions with Gryffindor  
Chapter 1/boil cure potion  
Astronomy with Ravenclaw  
Chapter 1/this month’s positions of Mars and Jupiter 

********** 

Starting second week of school  
MONDAY  
Transfiguration  
Potions  
History of Magic  
TUESDAY  
Herbology  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Charms  
WEDNESDAY  
Potions  
Transfiguration  
History of Magic  
THURSDAY  
Charms  
Herbology  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
FRIDAY  
Potions  
Transfiguration  
Flying  
Astronomy


	9. Minerva's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dracarum for letting me know about the typo in chapter 7.

NINE Minerva’s Perspective 

Hogwarts had a long-standing tradition of having the students come for the new school year on a Friday. Thus Giving them the weekend to settle in, and for the first years to start learning their way around the school. It was discovered that this made things easier for all concerned. Since this had been put into practice a couple of centuries ago, there were far fewer first years to become lost, and the older students had been able to catch up with friends they hadn’t seen all summer, making them much more likely to pay attention when classes began.  
Harry had spent the weekend reading as much as he could, working to write with a quill, and following the Slytherin prefects as they showed the first years how to get around the huge confusing castle.  
Harry’s first class on Monday was transfiguration.  
Professor McGonagall taught this subject. After explaining what she wanted them to do, and making sure they knew what chapter covered it, she stepped back to watch her students work to change a toothpick into a needle.  
She was ready and willing to help any student who asked, or was struggling; but she had learned it was best to let them find out the way that worked best for them.  
There were those who learned best from listening to her explanation, those who understood the written instruction better, and those who worked best in a hands on environment. Some needed to be walked through step by step, and some were self-reliant.  
Minerva McGonagall watched her first years very carefully in their first several classes with her, so she could get a feel for each students’ needs.   
For this reason, it wasn’t surprising that she and Draco Malfoy were the ones to realize what Harry had done.

********** 

Harry could follow verbal instructions without a problem. He had been doing it all of his life. He had taught himself to read at an early age’ partially from necessity, and partially because he knew his relatives would never allow him to go to school like a normal person; so written directions were not a problem either. He learned best with hands on, though many of those lessons had been extremely painful.  
No learning the material was no difficulty for Harry. His issue was how to speak a spell correctly when he could not speak without a stutter. Even when he was alone in a room with only one person, and he trusted that person, he still stuttered. In a room full of people he did not know, and therefore could not trust, there wasn’t a hope on earth that he could speak even the simplest of spells without stuttering.  
So Harry did what he did best. He improvised.  
He had read the pertinent chapter several times, he had listened to the professor’s description and enunciating of the spell, and he fully understood what they were to do and how they were to accomplish it. So, concentrating on his magic, what he needed it to do, and where he needed it to go; Harry transfigured his toothpick into a perfect needle.  
On the first try.  
Without uttering a single sound.  
It took Minerva a few moments to get her shock under control enough to go over to her smallest student.  
“Mr. potter, would you mind doing that again?” She kept her voice quiet, so as not to draw the attention of her other students, and placed a new toothpick in front of Harry.  
Harry glanced up at her fearfully, thinking he must have done something wrong’ but her expression, while surprised, was not at all angry.  
Again Harry concentrated on the spell in his mind, and changed the new toothpick as easily as he had the first.  
Had this been 20 years before, or even ten; had this been any other student, or the student she had expected Harry to be; Minerva would have kept him after class. She almost certainly would have told Dumbledore. There was no doubt that she would exclaim and show off her pupil’s brilliance.   
However Minerva was no longer that woman. She did not know all of what Albus Dumbledore had been up to; but she did not, could not trust him as she had in the past.  
She had never been able to discover where Dumbledore had placed the 15-month-old Harry that terrible night. She had been close to both Lily and James. Even if; as Dumbledore stated Harry would be better off out of the public eye of the wizarding world, she could have checked on him throughout the years. Made sure that he would not come to school without knowledge of his place in their world and the ability to deal with that fame. She could not help but question the Headmaster’s actions and had covertly watched how he handled things after that night.  
Minerva McGonagall had her eyes opened to many truths over those ten years, and began forming many suspicions as well.  
When she had seen Harry for the first time after that Halloween, She was more than a little shocked. By far the tiniest first year she had ever seen, nearly hiding in the shadows or behind the Malfoy boy. She knew in that moment that she would do all she could to help that tiny frightened child. She would pay penance for the years she had failed him. And if that meant going up against Albus-too-Many-Names-Dumbledore then so be it.  
For now, she only quietly praised Harry and moved on to the next student. She would keep a close eye on the small green eyed boy, and find out the best way to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those who have commented and left kudos. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.


	10. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm a day late. Please don't shoot me.

TEN Confrontation 

Draco had carefully watched Harry over the weekend and beginning of the week. It was now Tuesday afternoon, and Draco knew he couldn’t wait any longer to discuss certain things with his small friend.  
He had noticed that Harry was often in pain. Draco didn’t know the cause, or how bad the pain was; but whenever they were alone or somewhat secluded from others, he could sense it.  
Draco asked Harry if they could talk in their room. A flash of fear crossed Harry’s face, but he nodded and gathered his books.  
When they reached their dorm, Harry meticulously put away all of his things, then sat on the floor.  
Draco had observed Harry never sat on the furniture either in their room or the common room. He wanted to ask about it; but had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.  
“Harry, are you in pain?  
“ He didn’t mean to be so blunt, but he wasn’t sure how to be tactful about this.  
That look of fear crossed Harry’s face again. “I-I-I-I’m f-f-f-fine.”  
His soft voice trembled.  
Draco wanted to be careful how he handled this. To be honest, he wanted Severus to handle this; but right now, he was the only one Harry had given any measure of trust. Draco also wasn’t at all sure he should tell Harry about his empathic abilities yet.   
“I can see you are in pain. It doesn’t show often, but it’s there. I just want to help.”  
“I-i-it d-d-d-doesn’t m-m-matter. I-I-I’m f-f-fine.” Harry was plainly terrified, and Draco was unsure why.  
“It does matter if you’re hurting. If there’s nothing wrong, then it won’t matter if a healer does a scan to check. Then I won’t worry about you being in pain.”  
Harry’s emotions were in turmoil. He felt a great deal of fear for what would happen if anyone knew about how the Dursley’s treated him. He also felt a bit of hurt that Draco would push him on this matter, and mixed in with the rest was a spark of anger. Anger that he had been put in this situation to begin with, anger that he couldn’t confide in his only friend, anger that if Draco kept pushing, it would be Harry that would suffer the punishment dealt out by the Dursley’s.  
“I-I t-t-told y-you it d-d-doesn’t m-m-matter. J-just d-drop it.” Fighting the tears that threatened to fall, Harry fled the room.  
Draco blew out a breath.” Way to go Draco. That went really well.”  
Fervently hoping he hadn’t lost Harry’s friendship, Draco went to tell Severus what he had done.

********** 

Harry found an abandoned classroom in the dungeons, and curled up in the corner shaking. He didn’t know what to do. He was afraid he’d just lost his friend; but he couldn’t let anyone find out about the Dursley’s. They had told him, more times than he could count, that if anyone found out about his punishments, it would be worse. They made sure he knew no one would believe him, and even if they did no one would want to help a freak. Either way he would be in trouble for making them look bad, and the punishments he normally got would be nothing in comparison.  
Harry wasn’t sure how long he had sat there, lost in his memories of the past, and fears of the future; when the door opened.

********** 

Draco had gone to his godfather and poured his heart out. Severus had listened with a patience he showed to only a few people. He then told Draco they would have to take things slow, and build Harry’s trust. The first they would do was have him take a nutrient potion every day. Draco had informed Severus of just how very little Harry ate.   
After deciding on a plan of how to get Harry to accept the potion, Severus advised Draco to try and find Harry.  
“let him know you’re sorry for upsetting him, but that you only wanted to help. When you tell him of the nutrient potion, make sure he understands that no one will know of it unless he tells them. I believe he is frightened of what will happen if his mistreatment is discovered. He is most likely afraid that his relatives will be confronted, and that he will have to go back there and suffer their displeasure.”  
“He won’t have to go back, will he?” Draco’s pale face plainly showed his anxiety.  
“Not if there is any way to prevent it. That is why we have your father working quietly, without drawing the attention of anyone who might interfere. Now you should go and find Mr. Potter.”  
Draco nodded, gave his godfather a quick hug, then dashed from the room. He hoped Harry would forgive him.

********** 

When Draco finally found the empty classroom Harry was hiding in, he was relieved. It had taken a while to locate his little green-eyed friend.  
Harry looked up when the blond entered; half afraid, half hopeful.  
“Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you mad at me. I just want to help. I don’t like to see my friends hurt. I’m sorry.”  
Draco was a very tactile person with those he was close to. He wanted to give Harry a hug, but didn’t want to upset him again.  
Harry watched him a bit warily for a moment, then nodded.  
“I-I’m s-s-s-sorry t-too. I-I sh-shouldn’t h-have run off l-l-like th-that. Th-thank y-you, b-b-but n-no one c-can h-h-help. It r-r-really d-doesn’t m-matter anyw-way.”  
Harry stood up and came over to where Draco was standing.  
Slowly, so as not to frighten him, Draco held out his hand. To his everlasting relief, Harry took it.  
In that moment, Draco determined, no matter how long it took, that he would show Harry that it did matter. Anything that bothered him mattered; and Harry himself mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anyone realizes just how much the comments, kudos, and bookmarks mean to those of us who write fanfiction. That you read and enjoy my work is what keeps me posting and writing when I feel like I've been ran over by both the Hogwarts express and the Knight bus. Or is that Night bus? oh well, you get the idea.


	11. Potions Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I'm a few minutes late for it to be a Thursday update. At least it's not as bad as last week.

ELEVEN Potions class  
The 1st year Slytherins had their first potions class with the Gryffindor’s on Friday.  
Severus had been watching Harry unobtrusively throughout the week. He had also asked Draco to let him know of anything else he thought he should be aware of. Draco had managed to talk Harry into taking a nutrient potion every day. It wasn’t enough; not nearly enough, but it was a start. From what Draco had told Severus, Harry seemed to think he wasn’t worth the trouble. The two boys had compromised by Harry taking one a day, rather than the three he should have.   
Severus and Draco had sent out letters to Lucius Monday morning, explaining what they knew and what they suspected. As Lucius was well aware of the power Dumbledore held over the wizarding world; he would have to take care not to raise any suspicion as he worked to discover Harry’s situation in full, and what could be done about it.  
Severus was interested to see how Harry comported himself in his class. With the subject matter, with other classmates and with the Gryffindor’s.   
Everything he himself had observed as well as what Draco had imparted to him, said the tiny raven-haired boy did all he could not to draw attention to himself.  
From what Draco said, the child was quite intelligent; but did not overtly show this.  
The potions master watched as his students filed in, the Slytherins quietly, the Gryffindor’s loudly chattering amongst themselves.  
“ Quiet. This is a classroom, not a party. You are here to learn the exacting art of potions. Therefore you will learn to pay attention. I will not tolerate those who do not listen and therefore put themselves and their classmates at risk. Potions can be volatile, which is why you need to know what you are doing. Guessing is not allowed. Anyone who guesses in their practicals, will be docked points. You may ask, if you do not disturb others, you may research in your own time. You may approach others who are willing to assist you, when not in class. What you may not do is: disturb others, copy from those around you, put yourselves and others at risk because you do not understand the material and are too proud to ask. You may not interrupt, when I call on a student I expect that student to answer to the best of their ability. No one else is to answer for them, no one else is to interrupt. If these rules are broken you will receive loss of points and detentions as necessary. If these infractions continue or are due to inattentiveness, then you will also have added assignments to accomplish.”  
Severus looked around at all the students as he spoke; both to gage who had payed attention and who might be troublemakers.  
He noticed Draco and Harry took a back corner table. This meant they were not where they would be easily noticed, and no one could come up behind them. Whether that was to protect their caldron, or due to Harry’s likely past, remained to be seen.  
Severus wanted to test the tiny green-eyed child’s knowledge. However he was made aware by Draco, that the boy’s stutter was chronic. Embarrassing the boy would only cause him to withdraw farther into himself and be counterproductive to their mission. He would watch and see his reactions to questions put to others as well as how he may demonstrate his brewing ability. He need not ask questions to ascertain if Draco’s shadow comprehended the material.  
Severus took roll and because Weasley apparently could not keep his mouth shut; decided to make an example of him. After calling Blaise Zabini’s name he then turned to the redhead.  
“Mr. Weasley at what point should the porcupine quills be added to the boil cure potion?”  
As this was the first potion both in their book and covered in their first class, the boy should know the answer if he bothered to prepare.  
Weasley just stared at him, his mouth hanging slightly open. Severus wondered if the boy had brain damage.  
“Mr. Weasley, I require an answer, even if it is that you do not know.” The potions master was trying to ignore the bushy-haired girl waving her hand in the air and bouncing in her seat.  
“I don’t know.” Weasley finally answered.  
“Apparently you either did not prepare for this class or you did not pay attention to what you read.”  
“how was I supposed to know what you were going to ask about?” the boy shot back.  
“Because on your schedule it very specifically states what the first lesson of every class is so you will come prepared. I will give you another chance. What color is the boil cure potion supposed to be when completed?”  
The Gryffindor tried to sneak a look in his book.  
“Mr. Weasley, Either you prepared or you did not. Stop trying to find it in your text, and tell me the answer or that you do not know.”  
The bushy-haired girl; Granger he thought her name was, apparently got tired of waiting for her classmate to come up with a reply, and blurted out, “Green. It’s supposed to be a lime green, with-“  
Severus turned to her, cutting her off. “Ms. Granger, did I call on you?”  
“No, but I-“  
Again Severus cut her off. “You thought the rules didn’t apply to you? Did I not just finish telling all of you that when I ask a student a question, I expect them to answer? That no one else is to attempt to answer for them?”  
“yes, but I knew the answer and Ron obviously didn’t.”  
“And somehow you believed that gave you the right to break the rules I set out not five minutes ago. You will not interrupt. You will not answer a question, unless I have called on you or it is put to the class in general. Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. Another five points for talking back to your teacher.”  
Turning on his heel, he quickly made his way back to the front of the class. He did not miss Harry’s flinch, or how he stepped behind Draco.  
Severus watched Harry and Draco with one eye; while keeping the other on the rest of the class.  
Harry read over the chapter in the book, as Draco read the instructions on the board. Then Draco read through the book and was apparently telling his friend about the differences between the textbook and what was on the board. Severus paid more attention for a few moments and realized that it was unlikely that the little green-eyed child could see the board clearly. Yet another thing that went on his mental list of things that would need checking.  
The two boys worked well together and produced a perfect potion. Neither did more than the other. Though Draco helped Harry in areas that the raven-haired boy could not manage such as when precise cutting was necessary; Harry did his fair share.  
Severus had banished Weasley’s potion halfway through the lesson. Had he allowed the boy to continue, he would have had a poison on his hands. The rest of the class varied from atrocious to passable. There were a couple of students who showed promise, but Harry and Draco’s was by far the best.  
Quietly Severus told them as much, and awarded points; both for a perfect potion, and for excellent teamwork.  
Draco beamed with pride, and a small smile flitted across Harry’s face, before he stepped back behind his blond friend.  
As Severus watched the students file out of the classroom, he hoped Lucius would find out something helpful very soon. His smallest Slytherin needed help, and soon. There was little he could do until Dumbledore couldn’t interfere. Taking Harry to the medi-witch was not an option; as she was firmly in Dumbledore’s pocket.  
Determining to find a way to get some pain potions into the tiny child along with the nutrient potions; Severus prepared himself for his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all who leave comments and kudos. They are much appreciated.


	12. Meeting With Filch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the rest of the Americans, hope your Thanksgiving was good, and that you didn't eat as much as I did. BTW I'm using that as the excuse why this chapter is a day late.

TWELVE Meeting with Filch 

Harry’s first run in with Argus Filch the Hogwarts caretaker was interesting to say the least.  
Having just caught a group of 4th years who had tracked mud all over the freshly mopped floor; Filch was not in the best of moods.  
Harry had come across the scene as Filch was berating the students. The tiny boy’s sense of justice was roused as it was obvious that the group of kids had deliberately gone out of their way to make the mess. A mix of Gryffindor and Ravenclaws there was no need to be where they were to get to their common rooms or any other place that made sense considering they would need to get cleaned up before doing anything else.  
As soon as the other students had disappeared, Harry stepped forward offering to help clean the mess. When Filch shifted his furious look from the retreating 4th years to Harry; the little Slytherin stepped back in true fear of being blamed for the actions of the other students; something to which he was well accustomed.  
“I-I’m s-s-sorry. I-I j-just know w-what it’s l-l-like to have t-to always c-clean up b-behind s-s-someone.” Harry’s teeth were chattering from fright and the perpetual cold he felt.  
Certain the little brat would use magic to try and show him up; Filch nonetheless said he could help. He stepped back ready to inform the boy that he could not do magic in the corridors as soon as he pulled out his wand. To say the caretaker was shocked when the tiny child immediately knelt beside the mop bucket and took a cleaning rag and began to quickly and efficiently wipe up the mud, would be a gross understatement.  
Filch for his part didn’t know what to make of the young boy. He first believed that the child was making fun of him and the fact that he was a squib. When he realized this was not the case, and that Harry was sincere in his offers of help, he was flabbergasted.  
When the fragile-looking youngster began cleaning the muggle way, without hesitation or apparently even thinking of magic, Filch was further astounded.  
There had been whispers here and there over the years that The-Boy-Who-Lived was raised by muggles. However this did not account for the behavior. Every child from 1st year on up, including the muggle-born; maybe especially the muggle-born, were overeager to show off their magical abilities.  
So of all children, why not this one?  
Not to mention the fact that this undersized first year was cleaning the floor better than could be accounted for unless he was used to such a chore.  
Draco ran up just then panting, “There you are Harry, I looked everywhere for you. Why did you leave the pitch?”  
Draco’s mother had made sure her son had manners and was not the kind of child that would track mud through the house. She had taught him simple cleaning charms over the years so they were second nature to the blond. For this reason he did not earn the wrath of Filch.  
The two boys had been outside watching Slytherin quitage team practicing. Draco hadn’t even realized at first that Harry had left. The tiny emerald eyed boy was always so quiet and Draco had been so caught up with cheering on the players it was some time before he realized his shy friend had disappeared.  
“T-t-too l-loud. I t-told you I was c-coming in, b-but I g-guess you d-didn’t hear m-me.” Harry answered, never once stopping his cleaning.  
Draco didn’t bother to ask why Harry was cleaning the floor when the caretaker was standing right there and it was his job. Draco had been wondering about the unnatural tidiness of not only their room but the common room as well. He had a feeling it wasn’t the house-elves as he had originally thought.  
“I’m sorry, I should have realized you had left.”   
“It d-doesn’t m-matter.” Harry stood and placed the cleaning rags in the bucket. “I’m s-sorry M-mr. F-f-filch, I th-think th-those boys d-did it on p-purpose.”  
“A lot of them do, Mr. potter.” Filch paused for a moment as though his next words pained him. “Thank you. Most like to make messes, not help clean them.”   
Harry smiled a small shy smile and left with Draco.  
Filch looked down at Mrs. Norris, who was twining around his ankles. “A mystery, that one is.” Would have never thought him of all people to be so quiet. Never would have credited him to give a hand either. A mystery, for certain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Thanks and ever thanks, to all those who have commented, left kudos and bookmarked my work. I'm hoping all the support will inspire me, as I'm a bit stuck. I know what I want for the upcoming chapters. Just not sure how to get that from my head to the computer.


	13. Cadmus Peveril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! OK, ready for this week's excuse?  
>  I thought yesterday was Wednesday. Seriously I'm going to find a clock that tells the day. maybe then I'll keep it straight.  
>  A/N WARNING: In case you didn't get the memo that this is not canon; here's your reminder.

THIRTEEN Cadmus Peveril   
It was now the second week of classes. As harry followed Draco into Defense against the dark arts, he wondered what idiot made the schedules. It seemed that for the most dangerous subjects the Gryffindor and Slytherins were always together.  
Harry didn’t think all Gryffindors were bad, but with the house rivalries being what they were it seemed very stupid to pair them in such classes as defense and potions.   
Flying class didn’t seem like a brilliant idea either, yet these were the classes the two houses shared.  
Harry and Draco found seats in the back. Harry had continued doing all his spells wordlessly. None of the teachers felt the need to point out that it should have been impossible for a first year to accomplish such a feat.   
Cadmus Peveril was the teacher for this class. He too had been observing the small Potter boy. He was well aware of the true nature of the Headmaster. He likely knew more than most. From his own experiences, research and observations; he felt certain that Dumbledore intended to use Harry to gain more power.  
Cadmus had first-hand experience of being used to suit Dumbledore’s agenda. He had also seen it with others, to a lesser extent. Everything Dumbledore had done concerning the Potters reeked of a setup. The fact that the potters were one of the wealthiest families in magical Britain didn’t go unnoticed. Nor the fact that they were one of the oldest families, as well as among the most influential; both socially and politically.  
Cadmus was more than willing to help the tiny Potter child in any way he was able; but he didn’t want to tip his hand to the Headmaster.  
So, much like Minerva and Severus he watched and waited.

**********   
Even though Harry had done well with his shield charm in the first class he wasn’t disappointed that they were working on them again in this class. Professor Peveril wanted them to work on strengthening the basic charm before moving on to another.  
Harry had been researching the different ways to test a shield, to know if it worked properly, and how strong it was.  
There were several ways, some that didn’t need an offensive spell cast to determine the durability of the shield.  
Harry especially liked the ones that allowed you to see the shield, with different colors to let you know what level of strength they were.   
He had to admit they wouldn’t be very good to use in a fight, since your opponent would know how to work around your guard; having the knowledge of exactly how much the shield covered, as well as its potency. Still Harry thought turning your shield different colors was cool.  
Cadmus watched the tiny raven-haired boy perform shield charms at a strength that should have been impossible. This was only the child’s second class in the subject. The power the child was already showing would be another factor for Dumbledore wanting him under his control.  
Cadmus decided to watch the other teachers’ interactions with the small boy. Perhaps he would find others willing to help the small child. It would take many; standing together, to go against someone like Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated. Even just the encouragement gives motivation for my sometimes inactive brain to work.


	14. Lucius' Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I barely recovered from shopping, I'm actually surprised you get this chapter now; even with it being a day late.  
>  No Harry in this one, but it's necessary.  
>  Hope you like the chapter. I had to write and re-write parts of it three times.

FOURTEEN Lucius’ Search  
Lucius Malfoy was surprised by the letters from his son Draco, and his friend Severus. The letters themselves were not a surprise; as he had expected to hear of Draco’s sorting. As he had anticipated his son’s being sorted into Slytherin, he had also predicted the letter from Severus telling how Draco was settling in.  
What he had not expected, was the contents of the letters. That Harry Potter of all people had been sorted into Slytherin was quite a shock. That he appeared to have been mistreated at the very least, by whomever he lived with, was something Lucius would have never foreseen.  
It was a well-known fact that Dumbledore took credit for Harry’s placement. As the majority of magical Britain believed Dumbledore could do no wrong, no one questioned him or his motives.  
Lucius knew the old man to be ruthless. Particularly if it gained him something; but he would have never thought Dumbledore would place a child in an abusive environment. He knew he left children with their abusive families. However he had not put them there himself.  
Many things had bothered Lucius about the night of October 31st 1981. He wondered if some of his suspicions would prove to be correct.  
It was time to take a trip to the ministry. The Department of Wizarding Children’s Welfare, may well hold some of the answers he needed.

********** 

Lucius didn’t have any difficulties in doing his research at the ministry. With him being so involved with the political side of thins; as well as the fact that he was head of the board of governors of Hogwarts, he had access to information that others did not. It was well within his purview to check on the situation of any student. It wasn’t even necessary for him to inform anyone or give his reasons behind his search.  
Once he was in the correct department, no one would even know which child he was checking up on.   
As other people such as Hogwarts staff, and those on the board of governors could use this information for their own gain, and possibly harm the child with the information, it had become necessary to take an oath that whatever information was discovered in the department, would not be used in any harmful way.   
The problem was, ones like Dumbledore did not often need the department to gather their information. The wording of the oath made it so that information obtained in another manner could be used for ill.  
Though the file Lucius sought had alerts that there had been multiple attempts to seal the file, it remained open and available. This was also part of the magics of this particular department, as well as the oath. The only way a file in the DWCW could be sealed was if the child, upon reaching their majority, requested it. Not even parents or legal guardians could have the file sealed.  
Apparently no one had ever checked this file. Many people would give quite a lot to get their hands on any information on The-Boy-Who-Lived, but there really weren’t that many who had access. Of the few that did, the majority believed anything and everything that came out of Dumbledore’s mouth, so never thought to verify it.  
Due to Harry being a child born to magical parents, their will was among the documents. It was clearly stated that guardianship was never to go to Lily’s sister, Petunia Dursley, nee Evans. Lucius had a sinking feeling that was exactly where Dumbledore had placed the child.  
There was quite a long list of names of people that James and Lily potter had approved for their son to go to, should anything happen to them. Considering the war going on at the time, with so many dying, it made sense they would have so many potential guardians picked out.  
As he read through the list of names, Lucius eyebrows rose in surprise. There were names on that list he would have never thought, as well as the fact that many he thought would be listed were not. There were several papers attached to the will, that Lucius was absolutely certain Dumbledore would have destroyed had he been able. No wonder he tried so hard to get the files sealed.  
Most of the information could not be used as of yet. Dumbledore’s power base was too strong, and they would need to verify all of it; but it would definitely help. Both with aiding Harry and with eventually dealing with Dumbledore.  
How to use this information to help Harry now, without raising the old man’s suspicions would be tricky, but Lucius had a few ideas of how to work it to their favor.  
One fact that would be very useful; Dumbledore was not Harry’s guardian; magical or otherwise. Contrary to what he had led many to believe. He had no rights over the child nor anything having to do with the potters. As he would have had to read the file to attempt to seal it he was well aware to whom Harry was to be placed. That Dumbledore had known this and still placed him with people specifically directed from having custody of Harry, Put Dumbledore in jeopardy of being sued for kidnapping. If it also turned out that he had used the Potter fortune in any capacity, he could be charged with theft. That it was against the Potters one of the oldest in magical Britain would not reflect well on the old man. Even if he had paid the Dursleys out of his own pocket, there were several charges that could be laid against him for that as well.

********** 

His continued search had taken him to #4 Privet Drive. What he discovered there made him sick to his stomach. He had used disillusionment and silencing charms. It appeared that few if any of the residents of Privet Drive were even aware of the child’s existence. Using a combination of spells and undetectable potions he was able to ascertain how much the neighbors knew, as well as how much the Dursleys had done. While he was there he also checked to see if any of the Dursleys were under the influence of potions or spells of any kind. He wouldn’t put it past Dumbledore to use whatever means necessary to get what he wanted. The fact that something might be against the law would not be enough to stop him.  
Unfortunately he discovered that while they were most unwilling to take the child in they had done so and the abuse; which was considerable, while encouraged by Dumbledore had been of their own accord. Lucius also found out that the reason they had agreed to take Harry was due to the fact that they were being paid.  
Checking to see by whom and with what funds they had been paid was soon added to Lucius’ list.  
He knew his next stop would be Gringotts.

 

********** 

After his meeting with the director of Gringotts, Lucius had further proof of Dumbledore’s duplicity. Again, there was little he could do with the information at this point; but it would all be useful in the end.   
There would be no problem with Severus claiming in locos parentis. As Dumbledore had no legal rights over Harry, and the position of in school guardianship fell to the head of house, that in and of itself could not be contested. The problem lay in the fact that they would have to find a way around the school medi-witch.   
The fact that she was a medi-witch, rather than a fully certified healer played in their favor, and was the jumping off point for getting someone else in the position. Preferably someone who put the needs of the children first, rather than the desires of a meddling fool.  
The difficulty was that Harry desperately needed help now. With that thought in mind, Lucius began researching through his extensive collection of books on wizarding law.   
It may take a few days, and possibly several pepper-up potions; but Lucius would find the answers. He didn’t know what Severus and Draco saw in the Potter child, he did know that he trusted their judgement implicitly. Harry must be a very special child to have garnered such loyalty so quickly.  
Grimly Lucius remembered what he had learned of the muggles treatment of Harry. Even if the boy hadn’t been who he was in the magical community, even if he hadn’t gained the friendship of his son, and the concern of Severus; no child deserved that kind of hell.  
Yes, he would find the answers. Whatever it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to all who have left comments and kudos. Especially since I have only about two paragraphs written for next week's chapter, I appreciate the encouragement.


	15. Acrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure you would get this on time; but miracles never cease. Hope you enjoy  
>  A/N WARNING: Cliffhanger; or as close as I've ever come to one;.

FIFTEEN Acrophobia 

As Friday drew closer, Harry’s fear increased daily. He had absolutely no desire to get on a broom.  
He hated heights with a passion. It was hard enough to deal with astronomy lessons without having a panic attack. At least there were nice high walls on the astronomy tower. No such comfort would be available when flying.  
Gathering his courage, Harry asked Draco the question to which he dreaded the answer.  
“D-d-draco, are f-f-f-flying cl-classes m-m-m-mandatory?”  
Draco looked at him blankly for a moment. “What do you mean?”  
“I-I m-m-mean d-d-do we h-have t-t-to t-t-take the cl-class, or c-c-c-can we d-decide n-not t-to t-t-t-take it?”  
Draco noticed how pronounced Harry’s stutter was, and realized whatever the reason; Harry was terrified of flying.  
“I can check with Uncle Se- I mean Professor Snape, but I think unless you have a medical excuse or something, you’re expected to take them. Is there a reason you don’t want to learn to fly?”  
Harry paled considerably, “I-I j-j-just d-don’t l-l-like h-heights.”  
That was an understatement of vast proportions. Harry’s relatives had instilled in him such fear that it was more like a phobia now.   
Vernon had enjoyed dangling him over the banister, and occasionally dropping him. Dudley liked shaking the ladder when Harry was made to go and clean the outside of the windows. Petunia might well have been the worst; As she forced Harry to get on the roof of the shed to clear it of leaves, or patch leaks. She would often take the ladder away and leave him stranded there.  
Yes, Harry had every reason to be terrified of heights.  
He said no more to Draco; but the blond noticed his reaction to the thought of flying lessons.  
As soon as he was able he went to Severus’ office to see what, if anything could be done.

********** 

Severus listened to Draco’s recounting of the conversation with Harry.  
“I don’t know what they did; but he’s definitely scared of flying. Now that I think about it, he doesn’t seem to like heights in general.” Draco said to his Godfather. “Is there any way we can fix it so he doesn’t have to take the flying class?”  
Severus sighed, “I’m afraid not. You were correct in your belief that the only way to be exempt is through a verified medical excuse. That, or a justifiable reason provided by a parent or guardian. Neither of which helps us in this matter. The only thing I can suggest is to stay close to Harry through the lesson. I will be nearby, observing. If any problems arise, perhaps I can head them off; or at least keep the headmaster and Pompfrey from interfering.”  
When Draco had left, Severus retrieved the letter he had received from Lucius. After rereading it, he sighed. No one heard his softly spoken words.  
“Hold on, Harry. Just a little longer. Hold on.”

********** 

Friday Afternoon  
Harry thought he might be sick as he stood beside Draco in front of a line of brooms. After a moment’s reflection, he rather wished he would be sick. Perhaps then he wouldn’t be expected to go up in the air supported by nothing more than a stick. He was really beginning to think the magical world was nuts; but on the whole, he preferred it to the Dursleys any day.  
Debating with himself whether he should attempt to make the broom rise, Harry finally gave the silent command and his broom rose smoothly to meet his hand.  
‘now what?’ the tiny raven haired boy thought. There was no way he would willingly get on this thing.  
Harry didn’t want to start trouble. He hated calling attention to himself in any way. Having the focus of others; especially adults, was never a good thing in Harry’s experience.   
However as little as he wanted others to notice him, he wanted to fly even less.

********** 

Draco was keeping an eye on his small friend. It was impossible not to notice that Harry was becoming more pale by the second.  
Harry had succeeded in making his broom obey his command without any apparent problem. However it was obvious to the blond that his fellow Slytherin was about to be sick. If Draco wasn’t mistaken; Harry was slightly green now.

********** 

Severus had made certain that he had a free period during his Slytherins flying class. He saw the same things that Draco had noted.  
The tiny emerald-eyed boy looked as though he would be ill at any moment. If they could avoid the medi-witch, that might be easier to deal with than the possible meltdown.  
If Harry had acrophobia, rather than just a reluctance to learn to fly; forcing him on a broom could be detrimental.  
Though his smallest Slytherin was more pale than the Hogwarts ghosts, and though Severus could see him begin to shake; he stood there and commanded his broom silently. He didn’t hide, he didn’t cry, he didn’t fold in on himself.  
Though Severus was incredibly proud of the small boy, he knew Harry would be unable to continue the pretense if forced to mount the broom. He couldn’t explain it; but he could feel the tiny child’s resolve breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand thanks to all who comment, leave kudos, or bookmark my work. I appreciate it more than I can express.


	16. The Ousting of Pomfrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely certain if I'm currently in the land of the living. Having said that please forgive any glaring mistakes, and kindly point them out to me. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

SIXTEEN The Ousting of Pomfrey 

Meanwhile down in the Hogwarts kitchens, a meeting of the house-elves was taking place.  
We’s all felt the magic shifting. We’s gots to help the little heir. Hoggywarts bes getting mad at White Beard. We’s gots to stand with the little heir. We’s bes bound to the castle nots the headsmasters.” The head elf, Curdy spoke earnestly.  
“Buts if we’s bes doing that, won’ts we’s bes getting clothes?” asked a small elf, one of the younglings, named Nomy.  
Curdy shook his head. “Nos, as we’s bes being bound to the castle, only ones of the heirs cans bes givens us clothes.”  
“What dos we’s bes needing to dos to help the little heir?” Lila, A female asked, a glint of determination shining in her eyes.  
“The little heir bes hurting. He’s bes needing a good healer that nots bes listening tos the headsmaster. The healer lady is beings very bad ands is nots bes taking care of the childrens here. We’s cans bests bes helping bys getting rids of the bad healer lady.” Curdy answered.  
Lila spoke up again. “How’s can we’s bes doing that? We’s need to make sure the good wizards knows what she’s bes doing, or we’s bes never getting rids of her.”  
The head elf looked thoughtful then answered, “Head of snakes be writing to ones of his little snakes Fathers’. If we’s cans bes getting him here, we’s cans make sure he’s bes knowing what bad healer lady is bes doing.”  
“Cans ones of us bes leaving the castle without orders?” Nomy asked.  
It was Lila who answered the question. “yes, nots always, buts when it’s to protects the childrens or the castle, we’s cans bes doing it.”  
With that a plan began to form.

********** 

Friday Afternoon   
Just before flying class 

Lucius quickly made his way through the halls of Hogwarts, towards the infirmary. He wasn’t sure what to expect; but the message from a Hogwarts elf was intriguing, to say the least.  
Between his own research and the information the house-elf had relayed; there was a chance Harry would start getting the help he needed by this evening.  
As he entered the infirmary, he clearly heard Pomfrey say, “I don’t care what you think, I will see to you and your supposed injuries after I have dealt with this paperwork and seen the Headmaster about whether or not he wishes for me to treat you.”  
Lucius waited until he heard Pomfreys’ office door close. Then he came around the partition to see who she had been speaking To.  
He was quite surprised at what, or rather who he saw.  
Susan bones; a first year Hufflepuff, and niece to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Along with Laurel Vasey; a second year Ravenclaw, whose mother was one the top healers in St, Mungos. It would seem he would be able to oust Pomfrey more easily than he thought.  
He immediately sent a patronus each to Madam Bones, and Healer Hazel Vasey.  
It only took a glance to see that Susan had a broken leg, and Laurel’s arm was bleeding. There would be no out for Pomfrey, and this would serve to cast doubts on Dumbledore. It wouldn’t get rid of the old man as of yet; but it would, along with the other evidence they were gathering, be another nail in his casket.  
He couldn’t help but wonder at the timing of the girls being in the infirmary at just the right moment. His confusion only grew when Madam Bones and Healer Vasey flooed into the infirmary, looked at their niece and daughter respectively, and said.  
“Oh, good, it worked.”  
“Ladies, would you mind telling me what is going on here?” Lucius felt torn between annoyance and laughter.  
Amelia held up a hand. “Just a moment Lucius, I must take care of something first.”  
She then walked over to Pomfrey’s office door and knocked firmly.  
When Pomfrey opened the door, Amelia immediately spun her around and cuffed her with magic suppression cuffs. “Madam Poppy Pomfrey, you are under arrest for child abuse, child neglect, dereliction of duty, as well as suspicion of using secrecy spells on minors without the permission prior or retroactive, from the parent or guardian. More charges may be added after your questioning. In any case you can consider you position here at an end.”  
Amelia then asked Hazel if she would let in the aurors that should be outside the hospital wing by now.  
Once Pomfrey had been taken to the DMLE holding cells Amelia turned to Lucius. “Now, I believe I owe you an explanation. However would you mind verbally verifying that you have seen that Madam Poppy Pomfrey should be immediately stripped of her position and replaced?   
I’ll need to get it in writing for the records, but verbal will do for the moment.”  
Lucius quickly did as she requested, then said. “I know you somehow had a tipoff of what was going on here. As I really don’t see either of you putting your children in danger, perhaps you would clarify what just happened?”  
Hazel smiled. “You’re absolutely correct, those girls aren’t Susan and Laurel. They’re polyjuiced aurors. If I had to guess, the same source that informed us of Pomfrey’s doings is the same one that has you here.”  
“If by that you mean Hogwarts house-elves, then yes. What I don’t understand is why? And why now?”  
“The best I could get out of the house-elf that came to me, was that the castle has recognized an heir, and that heir needs help that would not be given by Pomfrey.”  
“Somewhat similar to what I was told. The house-elf that came to me said because of who I am, I could help Hogwarts get rid of the bad healer lady. It would seem that the Hogwarts house-elves at least have more initiative  
And creativity than we give them credit for.  
On a slightly different topic, I would like to make a suggestion of what should be done concerning the children’s medical needs until we can obtain a certified healer. Incidentally, I will be having the board push for a fully qualified healer, rather than a medi-witch.”  
Both Hazel and Amelia looked approving at this last comment.  
“What do you have in mind for the interim?” Not surprising, Hazel asked this question.  
“Severus Snape has his certification as a healer. He did not pursue that career since potions is his passion, and he actually enjoys teaching. At least the ones he does not consider to be dunderheads. Now obviously he cannot see to the health needs of all the students, as well as perform his duties as a Professor and head of house. However for a short time I believe he can see to his own house. I suggest the heads of the other houses each make the arrangement that seems best for them. I doubt it will take long to find a healer who can take permanent position here. Though I will insist on very stringent screening, so as to prevent another Pomfrey situation.”  
“I agree in principle, but I think I can add to that a bit. I can stay here for about a fortnight; if the board hasn’t found a full time replacement by then, I may be able to get a couple of my colleagues to fill in until you have found one. I do agree if the heads of house can see to the children’s needs until there is a permanent replacement, then they should. The children will be more likely to go to their head of house rather than to a healer they do not know and will not be staying. I think that may be too unstable for them; unless of course the problem is one a qualified healer needs to see to.”   
Both Amelia and Lucius agreed with her assessment. The heads of house would be notified in an emergency meeting that evening. Lucius made it clear he would be telling Severus immediately, as he believed the heir the house-elves spoke of may be in Slytherin. With those issues taken care of; Lucius began to make his way to the quidditch field; knowing Severus was watching the flying class in case there were problems with Harry. He had been apprised of the fear the small boy had shown at the thought of the mandatory class. Hopefully he would get there before there were any problems.  
Finally Harry would be able to get the help he so badly needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who take the time to read my work. Many thanks to those who leave comments, kudos, or bookmark the story. Hoping everyone had a very Merry Christmas, and that you didn't eat as much as I did. LOL


	17. Beginning Harry's Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but it's as good as it's going to get. Right now I just want super strong antibiotics and a mild pain killer. LOL

SEVENTEEN Beginning Harry’s healing 

Madam hooch, while a proficient flyer, as well as an excellent quidditch referee and coach; did not have either the temperament or ability to work with beginner flyers. This was especially true with those who were less confident on a broom, or as in the case of one Harry Potter, downright terrified.  
While the majority of the students were eager to mount their brooms and test their abilities, Harry was not among that number. He had become more and more pale as Madam Hooch drew ever closer; and yes, there was a definite tinge of green to his complexion.  
Severus was debating with himself the best way to handle this situation. On the one hand, he did not wish to draw Dumbledore’s attention to Harry in any way. Certainly not before they had iron clad alternate arrangements for Harry. However on the other hand, Severus absolutely could not stand there and watch the tiny emerald-eyed child be further traumatized. He had just decided to intervene; consequences be damned; when Lucius hurried over to him.

********** 

As Lucius strode across the quidditch pitch, he noticed the pallor of one student in particular. That this child was easily the smallest of the lot coupled with the fact that Draco was standing protectively over him, it did not take a genius to work out this must be Harry Potter.  
As quickly as he could he gave Severus the bare essentials of what had just taken place in the infirmary.  
Dumbledore would still be an obstacle, but until a permanent resident healer had been appointed; the old fool could do nothing about Severus exercising his position as in loco parentis. As the head of Slytherin, and a fully trained and certified healer, Dumbledore could say nothing against Severus treating any of the students within his house without bringing censure on himself. Since the board as well as the headmaster had to agree on the appointment of head of house, questions would be raised should Dumbledore attempt to undermine one of those heads. One he had fully supported at the time of his appointment.  
No sooner had Lucius finished his explanations, Madam Hooch came to the next child in line, which happened to be Harry.

********** 

Harry was using all his not inconsiderable willpower to stay where he was and not to let himself cry. Crying was something he was not allowed. Punishments always were so much worse if he were caught crying. But oh dear heavens, he just couldn’t get on that broom. No matter the attention it would bring. He just could not do it.   
Though he was able to keep the tears at bay, he was not so successful with the shaking of his tiny frame. He was sure he was about to be sick. He fervently hoped he was about to be sick. Anything to be able to keep both feet on the ground.

********** 

Just as Madam Hooch was berating Harry for not mounting his broom, Severus stepped in. Taking the flying instructor aside he spoke.  
“I’m very sorry, Ralanda, I just discovered some medical issues concerning Mr. Potter. He cannot be put on a broom at this time. I apologize for the inconvenience of not having had the information sooner. I need to take Mr. Potter here for proper diagnostic scans. As he has lived with muggles for the last ten years He’s not had an accurate evaluation. Again I’m sorry for not having caught this oversight earlier.”  
Madam Hooch gave a curt nod. “Not a problem Severus. Are there any others you need to remove from this class?”  
Ralanda Hooch, though possessed of a rather hard exterior was not an unfeeling woman. She had seen the utter relief in the eyes of the littlest child in the group. She had thought it might not be the best idea to put one so undersized on a regular broom. However she had a job to do, and until told otherwise, all children in her class must learn to fly. She had also not failed to notice the way young Malfoy’s protective stance. As soon as Severus had said the Potter child would be leaving the class, the tiny boy had leaned against the blond Malfoy heir.  
Severus too had observed that Harry was practically being held upright by Draco.  
“Yes, I believe I will need Mr. Malfoy to come with us. As he has no medical excuse would you like to schedule a make-up class, or just come back for next week’s lesson?”  
“Next week will be fine. I hope all goes well with Mr. Potter’s medical needs.”  
“Thank you. Unless I am much mistaken Mr. potter will not be taking flying classes at all. I will inform you should that change. I will also send you the proper documentation for your records, concerning his lack of attendance.”

********** 

As soon as the four Slytherins were out of sight within the dungeons, Harry collapsed to the floor. Draco had nearly been carrying him up to that point.  
“I-I-I’m s-s-s-sorry. I-I-I d-d-don’t know h-h-how y-you d-d-did it, b-b-b-but th-thank y-y-you.” Harry was fighting so hard not to cry, that at first he didn’t see his head of house crouching down in front of him. When Severus spoke, the tiny raven-haired boy flinched violently.  
Instinctively Severus knew Harry did not need the impersonal distance of a teacher or medical professional. Though he had performed the duties of a parent many times in his role as head of house; something about this child called to him in a way no other had.  
“Harry,” he spoke softly, yet his smallest Slytherin flinched back as though he had been struck.  
“I am sorry, Harry. I did not mean to startle you.”  
Emerald eyes darted back and forth between the two men. He didn’t worry about Draco; punishment would not come from that quarter.   
He wasn’t so sure about his head of house, nor the blond man with him, who had to be Draco’s father. The resemblance was too strong to be otherwise.  
Harry had firsthand knowledge that punishment was meted out by the adults. Even when the Dursleys let Dudley hurt Harry, it was with their full knowledge and permission. Harry had never experienced kindness in any form from an adult. It was for these reasons that he was leery of the two men. Though they had done nothing to hurt him as of yet, Harry feared it was only a matter of time.  
Severus saw the fear in the tiny boy’s eyes; and correctly interpreted the reasons behind it. Gentling his voice even more, he repeated the child’s name.  
“Harry, I know you have no reason to trust us yet; but I’m sure that Draco can vouch for both myself and Lucius. Will you allow me to carry you to my office? No one will see you save the Malfoys, and Draco will be with us the whole time. Can you trust me enough to help you at least a little?”  
Harry’s nod was hesitant and shaky; but unmistakable in his consent.  
Keeping his movements slow, lest he frighten Harry more, Severus lifted the tiny boy into his arms caringly he settled Harry against his chest. Seemingly of their own volition the child’s hands fisted in the front of Severus’ robes as he nestled against the older man.  
Swiftly they made their way to Severus’ office. Once inside, the head of Slytherin sat in his comfortable chair, gently settling Harry on his lap.  
Draco pulled a chair close so he could be nearer his friend. Lucius seated himself nearby, without crowding the raven-haired boy.  
Severus, with the help of Lucius explained to the boys about Madam Pomfrey’s dismissal. Severus further explained the role he held as both head of house, giving him in loco parentis, and his qualifications as a healer. Not wanting his smallest Slytherin to feel he couldn’t trust them, he told Harry how they had all been working together to help him. He did not go into all the suspicions they had concerning Dumbledore and the night Harry’s parents had died; but told him enough to let him know they were on his side, and would do nothing to hurt him.   
Severus also made sure Harry understood that they would be finding him a safe place to live when not in school, and therefore he need not worry about the Dursleys reaction.  
Severus could see that Harry didn’t trust him on the issue of the Dursleys and finding him a new home; but he had expected nothing less. Harry, from all appearances had never had anyone he could depend on. It was more than likely that he had been lied to on more than one occasion. It would take time for the small child to believe them. Time and actions that backed up their words.   
Ten years of fear and pain would not be erased by a few words. The child’s life was likely littered with broken promises; until their promises were fulfilled they were naught but empty words.  
After gaining Harry’s permission, Severus drew his wand, and began in depth diagnostic scans. It may take some time to work out how to get Harry away from Dumbledore’s influence; but they could certainly begin his healing now.  
It was time and past some that Harry’s needs be made a priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite my shortcomings.   
> Thanks to all who leave kudos and comments. They are greatly appreciated.


	18. Diagnostics and Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I know this is horribly late, and not even on the correct day. Just remember, if you kill me, I can't write anymore.

EIGHTEEN Diagnostics and Reactions

Severus Lucius and Draco watched in growing horror as the parchment from the scan just kept going and going.  
How could so much abuse be heaped on one tiny child? How was it that Harry had even survived?  
As the diagnostic was recording everything, so they could get a clear picture of what they were dealing with, where Harry’s health was concerned, it took some time to complete.  
The little raven-haired wizard was completely exhausted. Having been on edge for most of the week, in fear of the flying lesson; then the ordeal of the actual class, and nearly having to get on a broom. It was therefore no surprise, when Harry fell asleep halfway through the scan.  
Severus noticed the child go limp in his arms and swiftly checked to make certain no harm had befallen the little one.  
Upon discovering that the boy had fallen asleep, his fear subsided.  
He could not understand how this tiny child had wormed his way into his heart. A heart he believed could not let anyone in to such a degree since the death of his best friend.  
He was friends with others; Lucius included in that small number, but he always seemed to hold them at arms’ length; especially since Lily’s death.  
Yet this tiny child; so like a frightened little mouse, with his mother’s vivid green eyes, had done what no other had in nearly 15 years had been able to do.  
He felt privileged that Harry had ended up in Slytherin. The child obviously had bravery and courage. He had made it through years of horrific abuse without becoming a shell of a person, or completely breaking; as most would have done under similar circumstances. He had stood so bravely in the face of a fear that Severus was now certain was a phobia. He showed loyalty to Draco, and the potions master had also heard about the incident with Filch. He showed a willingness to work hard at the things that did not come easily to him. In addition, he was a very bright child. Severus made it a habit to randomly check his snakes homework; both to make sure they were doing it, as well as to gage where their strengths and weaknesses were. Harry could not be technically classed a genius, but he wasn’t far from it. He certainly did not lack in intelligence.  
He had qualities Gryffindor Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, would have valued; and yet he had been sorted into Slytherin. In some ways it was not a real surprise. Harry would have to have cunning to survive the hell that his life had been up to that point. He only hoped he would not let this tiny child down. It would take a great deal of work to help Harry through all he had suffered. Physically Mentally and emotionally. Severus wasn’t sure why, but he felt he had been chosen to play a major role in Harry’s healing.

********** 

Lucius was afraid he would lose his composure. He prided himself on staying cool and collected in any situation; at least on the surface. He was fairly certain however, that his shock was plain to see on his face.  
He had known from his research into the boy’s life with the muggles, that it had been bad. Bad enough to make him physically ill. But seeing the extent of the torment the small raven-haired boy had been through was something else entirely.  
He had begun to get an inkling that the abuse had been worse than what he had uncovered, when he got his first glimpse of the tiny child. Had Lucius seen Harry in Diagon Alley, he would have assumed the boy to be no older than 6, possibly 7, but certainly not 11.  
Even if Harry were 6 or 7 he was far too thin, to be considered of a healthy weight.  
It took only a moment of looking at the child, to know that he was being mistreated, at the very least. Knowing he was 11, made it all the more obvious.  
Lucius had already decided to do all in his power to help the boy his son had befriended, but after seeing the child for himself, as well as the ever growing list of atrocities that had been visited on him, he knew he had even more incentive to help where so many had failed.

**********

Draco desperately wanted to find a corner to hide himself, so he could cry his eyes out.  
He had felt some of Harry’s pain. He knew that wherever he had lived they had hurt him. In the last couple of weeks, by carefully watching his small friend, and listening to the little bits of information Harry would occasionally let slip; Draco knew it had to have been very bad. But seeing him nearly fall apart over the flying class, when he had faced so many difficulties already, and now the scan that seemed to go on forever, he realized it was so much worse than he could have imagined.  
Draco had seen a full diagnostic scan cast on his Great-great-Grandfather, and it had not been anywhere near this long, and his Great-Great-Grandfather had been 165!  
Draco Malfoy had made several vows to himself over the last two weeks concerning Harry Potter; now he made another one. No matter what, he would stick by Harry. He would do whatever necessary to help him. He may only be a1st year student, but he could stick close to his friend and watch for anything that could help his Father and Godfather in getting his tiny friend out of the horrible place he had been living.  
The three Slytherins who were now more firmly in Harry’s corner than ever before, did not realize how their personal vows to help the small boy had created a magic of its own. They did not yet realize that there was a fine, but nearly unbreakable cord of magic that bound the three of them to each other, as well as the tiny child sleeping in Severus’ lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to DarkInuFan for the idea of calling Harry little mouse. I definitely see that becoming a nickname Severus gives him.  
>  Thanks to all who read, leave kudos comments and/or bookmark my work.


	19. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your fingers crossed that I'm back on schedule.  
>  Hope you like the chapter. There's a couple of areas that I thought were a bit rough, but I didn't want to give certain things away yet.

NINETEEN Revelations 

After the diagnostic scan was finally completed, Severus began to skim the results. He was looking for anything that would need tending to immediately. Not certain of the extent of the abuse; Harry could have any number of issues that could be potentially life threatening.  
The parchment was so long, he knew it would take a great deal of time to read it thoroughly. He quickly cast a spell on the parchment that would color any current major injuries or illnesses in bright red, so he could find them easily.  
He swiftly read the highlighted areas, and discovered several issues. It was more than apparent that Harry’s magic was the only thing that had kept him alive this long.  
Bruised kidneys, Infected lacerations on his back and chest, Broken ribs; one of them dangerously close to a lung, and the beginning stages of pneumonia   
That didn’t even come close to addressing all the current issues, only the ones that put Harry in immediate danger.   
Draco had informed Severus of just how little sleep Harry must be getting. For that reason, Severus hated the thought of waking the little mouse curled in his lap. However he knew in order not to lose the tentative trust Harry had in them, he needed to let the small boy know what was going to happen before it happened.  
Gently he roused the tiny wizard.’ “Harry, I’m sorry to have to wake you, but I need to talk to you for a moment.”  
Though Harry wasn’t used to being wakened so gently, he still startled badly when Professor Snape woke him. He would have fallen from the Professor’s lap had the older man not caught him.  
“I-I-I’m s-s-sorry. I-I- d-d-didn’t m-mean t-to f-fall asleep. I-I’m s-s-sorry.”  
Severus’ heart clenched at the fear he heard in the soft voice.  
“You’re not in trouble little mou- little one, You are allowed to sleep, and I’m sure you need it. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. I don’t want to do anything without you knowing about if first.”  
Terror flashed in the brilliant emerald eyes.  
Understanding the gist of what must be going through the tiny child’s mind; Severus hurriedly spoke before Harry could get any more upset.  
“We want to help you, you have some injuries that need healing as quickly as possible. I did not wish to start any healing without your knowledge and consent.”  
Confusion clouded Harry’s features. “I-I d-d-don’t underst-stand.”  
“What is it you do not understand?” The potions master kept his voice gentle, so the child in his arms would know he was not angry.  
“W-why w-w-would y-you w-want to h-h-heal me?”   
Draco drew in a sharp gasp, and Lucius looked nonplussed.  
Severus however had an idea where this was coming from.  
“Harry, you deserve to be healed. You deserve to be taken care of. You should have had people help you before now. That they did not when they could have and should have, is inexcusable of them.”  
“B-but n-n-no one wants t-to help a f-freak.”  
Tears began to trickle down Draco’s cheeks. Lucius closed his eyes, his lips tightly compressed in an effort to keep quiet. Severus cradled his smallest Slytherin closer to his chest.  
“Harry, you are not a freak. No matter what anyone else has told you, I can assure you, you are definitely not a freak. Will you let us help you?”  
Harry’s thin frame started trembling, but after a moment, he nodded.  
Severus carried the little green-eyed wizard to his own quarters; he noted to himself how Harry barely weighed anything. He didn’t know the average weight of a 6-year-old, but felt certain that one would have more heft than the shaking child he carried.  
Gently Severus lay Harry on his own bed, not expecting the results.  
Harry’s eyes widened in fear, he began shaking his head frantically.  
“N-n-n-not allowed.” He managed to stutter out.  
Perplexed as to his reaction, when Harry had agreed they could help him, Severus asked cautiously, “ What’s not allowed?”  
“N-n-n-not allowed on th-the f-furniture. I-I’ll g-g-get in t-t-trouble.”  
The light of dawning comprehension lit Draco’s face; but he said nothing for the moment.  
“Whatever rules your relatives had for you, do not apply here. You are allowed on the furniture. You are allowed what everyone else is allowed. I promise you are not in trouble. You have not done anything wrong. I placed you on the bed, so you are most certainly allowed to be on it.”  
Severus had to consciously keep his voice soothing. He wanted to find the Dursleys and tear them apart, for treating a child in their care worse than a dog.  
Still looking half terrified, Harry nodded.  
Severus made certain to tell Harry everything he was going to do before doing it, so the small boy would know what to expect.  
Knowing the child was abused; even reading some of the worst results of the diagnostic scan, was a far cry from actually seeing the evidence of the horrors Harry had been through.  
Tenderly the potions master tended to the worst of Harry’s injuries and began treatment for the pneumonia. There were many other health issues as well as past injuries that would need care, but Severus didn’t want to overwhelm the tiny boy. It was also a distinct possibility that Harry’s small body could only handle so much magic at once, without damaging his core.  
Telling him he should try and get some sleep, Severus and Lucius left Harry and Draco; who insisted on staying with his friend. 

********** 

As soon as Severus and Lucius were back in the potions master’s office, the former quickly erected one-way silencing wards.  
“Merlin, Morgana, and all the four Founders!” Lucius cursed vehemently.  
Severus brows rose in surprise. “I haven’t herd you curse like that since…” His voice trailed off as he remembered when he had last heard Lucius invoking the names of all those who were considered wizarding royalty.  
Lucius gave him a rather penetrating look. “Yes, the last time was when I first saw your condition. Sweet Merlin, Severus I thought that was bad. I had wondered how could anyone do that to someone? And yet, that little one in there has been through far worse than even you.”  
Sighing, Severus sank into his chair. “Yes, and I imagine there are more complications that will be discovered once I can read the scan in its entirety. That doesn’t even touch the emotional abuse, or the psychological trauma.”  
Lucius sat across the desk from him. “We also need to discuss more permanent arrangements for him.”  
Severus was Silent for several moments. Finally he spoke.  
“I want him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all who take the time to read, leave kudos, comments and/or bookmark my work. I need all the encouragement I can get. LOL


	20. Disclosures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Harry in this chapter. Hope you like it anyway.  
>  I'm reasonably sure it came out the way I wanted it; but then again I'm the idiot who wrestled with a couch and lost. So what do I know? LOL

TWENTY Disclosures 

“That may be a bit easier than you expected.” Lucius words were spoken almost casually, but there was an underlying hint of something Severus couldn’t put his finger on.  
“What do you mean?” The potions master gave his friend a piercing look.  
The blond man studied his darker companion for several moments, trying to judge how he would take the information he was about to impart.  
“I mean Severus, that you were one of the ones listed for possible guardianship of Harry in the event of James and Lily’s deaths.”  
Severus felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. It took a moment for him to be able to breathe properly. Then he asked, “How is that even possible?”  
“I read the will in its entirety. I also read some very interesting documents attached to their will, but that’s for another time. They gave very explicit instructions on how everything was to be handled. Most particularly in regards to their son. They also gave explanations for many of the listed guardians. Do you want to hear Lily’s reasons or those of James first?”  
Not certain which would be worse, Severus hesitated. “Would it be possible to have a copy of what they said so I can review it later?”   
Having expected this question, Lucius pulled out a small roll of parchment and handed it to his friend.  
Severus accepted the scroll, holding it reverently for a moment before carefully placing it in a desk drawer that he always kept locked with special wards, keyed to his magical signature.  
He needed to know why someone who hated him so fiercely during their school years, and seemingly afterwards, until his death would willingly choose him to be guardian to his son. He also needed to know Lily’s reasons. She who had been his best friend. His only friend for many years. Until the day she turned her back on him. A day that still made little sense in all that took place. He would need to review his memories of that day. Something he had refused to do as the very thought of it made him nearly ill. However with all that was coming to light, he was beginning to suspect more had happened that day so long ago, than he had realized at the time.  
As much as he needed to know what reasons both of the Potters gave, it was something he needed to read in the privacy of his own rooms; when he would have the time to digest whatever he discovered.  
“If, as you say I am one of the listed prospects, I can understand how that may make things somewhat easier. However I would imagine there are several listed that the DWCW would consider more qualified.”  
Lucius stood and walked to Severus’ liquor cabinet. After pouring a measure of brandy for each of them, he retook his seat.   
Eyeing his friend contemplatively, he finally spoke.  
“James and Lily listed the potential guardians in order, specifying that it was to be strictly followed in the order they had written it.” Lucius stared down at his snifter, before speaking again. “All those listed before you are unable to fulfill the duties of guardian. To be honest there were not many listed above you.”  
Severus thought this day could hold no further shocks. He had been wrong.  
Deciding to put aside the subject of why the Potters named him as a potential custodian for Harry, Severus asked the questions that were more pressing.  
“What needs to be done for me to gain guardianship of Harry? What kind of time frame are we looking at? And last but not least, how much can I tell the child? He needs to be allowed to say if he does not want me for his caretaker.”  
Lucius smirked slightly. “As for what needs to be done; very little on your part. I’m doing as much of this as possible undercover so to speak. It would not do for the old fool to get wind of this until it is well beyond what he can do to interfere. I’ve got my eye on a couple of people who may be able to help us within the Ministry, without being noticed. I already have support from the goblins. Seems your boy made quite an impression on them. They are willing to help, but only as it relates to Harry.”  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “How in the name of Salazar did he manage to impress the goblins? I thought that was practically impossible.”  
Lucius bit back a smile. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by him that Severus did not object to Lucius referring to Harry as Severus’ boy.  
“It had something to do with intelligence and showing proper respect. Though they would not share the details. Perhaps Harry will be more forthcoming. As to your second question; I feel reasonably confident that all the necessary paperwork will be filed and he will be truly yours by Yule. I do not foresee any major complications in your obtaining legal custody. I could actually have the paperwork complete within a fortnight for temporary custody. However that would give Dumbledore too much knowledge and he may be able to overturn it before we could make it permanent. As the child is safe enough from his abominable relatives while at Hogwarts; I’d rather take the time to go for permanent guardianship from the start. I’ll be working with the goblins to assure that it is airtight; without any loopholes for Dumbledore to exploit.”  
Lucius set his empty snifter on the desk. “You have more experience with children who come from abusive homes. Tell him only as much as you think wise. It is imperative that nothing gets back to Dumbledore. You know if he suspects anything he will stop at nothing to obtain the information he desires. It’s already been proven that he cares nothing for the welfare of the child. Though I do advise caution, I am by no means saying you should leave him in the dark.”  
Severus sat back in his chair and considered his friend before responding. “What are the chances of this falling through? If there is a chance this will not work I do not wish to get Harry’s hopes up, only to dash them. I would not be surprised if he has been lied to in the past; and though it would not be lying intentionally, the results would be the same. It would also completely erode any trust he may have built up in us … in me.”  
Lucius deliberated over the question for some time before answering. “If you believe it is safe to tell Harry, without the Headmaster finding out; then I would suggest telling him that there is a slight chance it will not work out, but it is a very small chance. My only concern is the more he, or anyone else for that matter knows; the more likely Dumbledore will discover and subvert our plans. If the old man stays in the dark, I truly believe we can pull this off before he can try to interfere. Once it is done, he will be unable to do anything about it. Especially since it will come to light that he was the one to send Harry to people who were explicitly named never to be granted custody. Adding that he never checked on the child. Should he claim that he did check on him, he will be admitting he knew about the abuse and continued to keep him there contrary to his parents’ wishes.”  
Severus reflected for a time. “He’s been through quite a lot lately; particularly this last week. It may be best to let him settle somewhat. I should also give him a chance to get to know me a bit better.”   
“that sounds like a good plan. I know the child has likely had no say over anything in his life; and while I do not wish to continue the pattern, I feel it is necessary for you to be Guardian in accordance with the Potters’ will. If it is truly problematic for Harry, we can work for a different solution after Dumbledore is no longer able to hinder things. Though I believe once given the opportunity to get to know you, and understand you are not like his detestable relatives, he will be more than willing to have you as his guardian.”  
Lucius rose to leave. Before he could make it to the fireplace, Severus spoke.  
“I’m not sure I want the answer, but I need to know. Was Black on the list?”  
Lucius paused. Looking back at his old friend he said with an inscrutable expression, “No, he was not; and contrary to what Dumbledore has said in the past, he was not ever named Harry’s godfather.”  
Severus sat unmoving and unblinking for long moments after Lucius had left.  
No, nothing was as he had believed it to be. It would seem one tiny green-eyed little mouse was turning his entire world inside out.   
The irony of it was, Severus didn’t mind in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all who take the time to read, leave kudos, and comments. As well as bookmark my work.   
>  It is not something I take for granted.


	21. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You very nearly didn't get this chapter today.   
>  I went grocery shopping today, and since I do so only monthly; it's rather tiring.  
>  As I absolutely refused to walk my feet off on my birthday, that left today.  
>  Hope you like the chapter, even if I'm barely making it in time.

TWENTY-ONE Baby Steps 

When Severus made his way back to his rooms, he discovered Harry was still sleeping, though fitfully. Draco was awake and obviously had been doing some thinking.  
“Uncle Sev, I think I found out a few more things today.”  
Severus sat in a chair on Harry’s side of the bed. Gently he tucked the covers more snugly around the small shivering form. Looking over at Draco he responded dryly, “I think we all found out a few things today.”  
Draco nodded, taking his Godfathers’ sarcasm in stride. “But there’s something I don’t think I’ve mentioned before, and I figured it out when you brought Harry in here.”  
Both of them had been keeping their voices low, so as to not disturb the tiny wizard. Even so, Harry began to stir slightly, a soft whimper escaping his lips.  
Lightly Severus began running his fingers through the child’s curls. He remembered his mother doing that when he was upset, and how it nearly always calmed him.   
However Harry had no such sweet memories and startled awake.   
Before the little mouse could start apologizing, Severus lifted him from the bed, covers and all, and began gently soothing him. Letting Harry know he was not in any trouble and hadn’t done anything wrong. The potions master clasped the tiny child close to his chest; suggesting Harry try and get some more sleep.  
Though hesitant at first, lest this be a trick, Harry’s fatigue soon had him cuddling into his Professor and drifting back to sleep.  
Making certain the raven-haired child was truly settled, Severus picked up his discussion with Draco.  
The blond had been watching the scene with tears in his silvery eyes. “He’s really scared Uncle Sev. And he’s still in pain.”  
“I know, and we’ll continue to do all we can to make sure he’s safe. As for the pain, I’m afraid we will have to take that slowly. A lot has happened to him, over a long period of time. As much as we want to, that is something that can’t just be erased overnight. Now tell me what it is you have figured out.”  
“Remember how he said he’s not allowed on the furniture, when you put him on the bed?”  
Severus nodded, encouraging Draco to continue.  
“Well, that’s just it. He never gets on the furniture. When we’re in the common room, he sits on the floor. He does the same when we’re in our dorm. I finally figured out today that he never sleeps in his bed. Though I’m not sure where he sleeps. He can’t be getting much though; since I always go to bed before him, and he’s always up before me.”  
Severus thought for a bit then said. “That will be our first assignment then. We need to discover where he has been sleeping. As well as convince him he is permitted to sleep in a proper bed. That may explain why he has the beginning stages of pneumonia as well.”  
Severus would later wish it were that simple.  
********** 

After some time, Harry began to shift, as he woke slowly.  
He nearly had a panic attack when he realized he was in his Professor’s lap. Not at all certain what to expect, he sat silently trembling, waiting for whatever retribution would be meted out.  
Severus didn’t require legilimensy to know the little mouse was afraid that he was in trouble for something. This further cemented in the potions master’s mind that Harry had been treated worse than even the diagnostics scan would suggest.  
Swiftly he reassured the child that he was safe, and not in any trouble. He felt the tiny body relax marginally.  
The potions master asked the two boys what they would like for their evening meal. Draco gave his order without much thought, but Harry only shook his head.  
“Little mou- little one, you’re allowed to eat. No one is going to take your food away from you. Would you rather me decide for you this time?”  
The tiny boy peered up at his Professor. Severus met his look full on, knowing the child was searching for any deception. Finally Harry answered. “Y-yes, p-please. I d-don’t want m-much.”  
“You may have as much or as little as you want. Are you saying you do not want much because you think you are not allowed more?”  
Harry bit his lip, not sure how to respond. He was absolutely; with no exceptions ever allowed to complain. On the few occasions he had forgotten, he had paid dearly.  
On the other hand he had also had it drilled into his head, painfully; that he was always to answer if asked a question. He did not know what to do when these two rules were in conflict.  
Severus spoke quietly, “Harry you can answer honestly. Nothing bad will happen I promise.”  
His smallest Slytherin’s shaking increased, but finally he replied. “I-if I eat v-very m-much I g-get s-s-sick. I’m n-not really s-s-supposed t-to eat as of-often as everyone else. And I’m r-really n-not s-s-supposed to w-waste the f-food n-normal d-decent p-p-people deserve. F-freaks get s-s-scraps when th-they’ve earned th-them, and b-better b-be grateful f-for th-that.”  
Severus heard Draco’s quickly muffled sob, but needed to tend to the child on his lap first.   
Severus had to remind himself that he could not kill the Dursleys until it would not look suspicious. Forcibly keeping his voice calm and soothing, he said, “Harry you are allowed the same food as everyone else. You are allowed to eat as much as you want. You are not a freak. You deserve the same as others your age. We are going to start you on lots of very little meals, so you won’t get sick. You are much too small, and that is because your despicable relatives did not permit you to eat as you should. That is not going to happen here.”  
After sending Harry to the loo to wash up, he went over to where Draco was still sniffling lightly.  
The blond leaned against his Godfather and with a break in his voice asked. “How could anybody treat him like that?”  
Severus rubbed Draco’s back and replied, “You know there are people in the wizarding world who hate others because they are different. They don’t have the right bloodlines, they are part creature, They don’t vote the same way in the Wizen Gamut. Whatever their pathetic reasons, it comes down to they do not like anyone different from them. It is often the same in the muggle world. Harry’s relatives do not seem to like magic, and hurt Harry because he is different from them. It is not right in any way. But it is the only explanation I have.”  
Calling his personal house-elf, he ordered hearty meals for both himself and Draco. He then ordered a light meal for the green-eyed boy. Watching him carefully he saw that Harry was unable to finish the paltry portions.  
Afterwards Severus ushered the two boys to their dorm. He closed the door before kneeling in front of the little mouse.   
“Harry, will you please tell me where you sleep?”  
The brilliant emerald eyes widened in fright. “I-I’m s-s-sorry. I-I d-didn’t kn-know I sh-shouldn’t-“  
Gently cutting him off, Severus said, “ You haven’t done anything wrong. You are not in trouble. When I read some of you diagnostic scan, I found that you are starting to get pneumonia. One of the things that can make that worse is if you are sleeping somewhere that is too cold. That is why I ask. Also because I want you to understand that you are allowed on the bed the chairs, and everything else the other children use.”  
Silently Harry walked over to the wardrobe, opening the door, he stood back and let Severus bend down and see the nest he had made with a couple of ragged jumpers.  
Severus’ heart clenched painfully as he witnessed the kind of place Harry obviously thought was suitable for him. He lifted one of the jumpers and examined it. The thing was many sizes too large for himself, let alone the little mouse beside him. It was obviously a cast-off, and no attempt had been made to make it fit Harry. Tamping down his anger yet again, he spoke softly.   
“Harry, You deserve a bed There are two beds in this dorm. One is for Draco. The other is for you. You are allowed the same things as Draco. If Draco is allowed to sleep in the bed. You are allowed to sleep in a bed.”  
Maybe it would help if Harry could use another child’s actions as his measuring stick, Severus thought.  
Harry bit his lip and looked down at the floor. “B-but D-D-Dreaco’s g-good. H-he d-d-deserves a bed.”  
Severus closed his eyes for just a second. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. This tiny child had been denied basic rights his entire life and told he deserved no better. It would take time and patience for Harry to even begin to understand that nearly everything that had been done or said to him was wrong.  
It would take one small step at a time. The first one being getting the tiny child to believe that he was truly permitted to sleep in a bed. The last thing any of them needed was for Harry to become more sick from sleeping in a dratted wardrobe.  
Somehow they would help the tiny boy understand; one small step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for reading my story, leaving kudos, writing comments, and/or bookmarking my work.


	22. Myrtle and Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who let me know about the mess up with the chapters. Hopefully this will work, and they will actually make sense now.

TWENTY-TWO Myrtle and Harry 

In the last six weeks Severus and Draco had made slow progress, helping Harry to understand things that nearly all children took for granted.  
They had convinced him he could sleep in the bed. They had managed to talk him into taking a nutrient potion three times a day. They had; with great difficulty, persuaded him to eat at every meal, as well as have snacks throughout the day. Though the amount he ate each time was infinitesimal, it was a start. The truth was, Harry’s system simply couldn’t handle larger portions at this point, and would not for some time to come.   
There was still a very long road ahead of them. Harry was still leery of sitting on the furniture in the common room. He still acted very much like a house-elf. He was certain he would be in trouble for anything and nothing. His health issues were legion; though Severus was slowly working to correct what could be fixed with potions and spells. The vast majority would take months if not years to correct; and some things had gone on too long to be completely healed.  
Now it was Samhain and Draco could feel the sadness radiating off of Harry since they had gotten up that morning.  
Harry had always hated Halloween. The Dursleys told him that his parents died while driving drunk on Halloween and that was when he was dumped on their doorstep; like so much dirty laundry. Harry now knew that his parents had been murdered, had in fact, died protecting him; but it did not erase the fact that the Dursleys had not lied about him being dumped on them. He knew Dumbledore had left him with his relatives, and he obviously did not care what happened to him. Halloween was a day the Dursleys went out of their way to make more miserable for him than any other day.   
All of the other children were chattering, excited about the feast that night. Harry did not feel the same in the slightest. He had no desire whatsoever to celebrate the anniversary of his parents demise, and the beginning of his personal hell, living with people who hated his very existence.  
They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione Granger was being her usual self; at least at first.  
Hermione had been more than a little peeved that she wasn’t considered the brightest. She seemed to have it in her head, that no one was better than herself. She constantly interrupted the Professors, if she thought she knew more on a subject. She continually answered questions asked of other students; no matter how many times she was told not to answer unless the question was directed to her, or for the class in general. She made it clear she did not like to be shown up by anyone. The problem was she was nowhere near as bright as she believed herself to be. Harry continually outperformed her without even trying. Draco knew at times the much smaller boy held back in the classes they shared with the Granger girl, but even so, Harry was simply better. It was particularly apparent in practical’s. Partially due to the fact that the written assignments were not as easily compared as when the whole class was working on a spell or potion.  
The bushy-haired girl’s anger had been simmering for weeks and today it was unleashed.   
Her target: Harry Potter.  
After making certain the students had a firm grounding in shield charms, Cadmus moved on to simple hexes and jinxes. Nothing too complicated; but he worked to instill in them a sense of responsibility. Nearly any spell could be harmful depending on how it was used. The reverse was true as well, and Cadmus insisted his pupils knew the difference. He had them answering questions in class, as well as in their essays; giving reasons for when and why a spell should be used, and when and why it should not. He would not tolerate any of his students using a tripping jinx close to stairs, or something else just as foolish, then claim they did not know better.  
Today he was working with the 1st year class of Gryffindors and Slytherins teaching them the jelly-legs jinx. It was slightly more advanced than the other jinxes he had been showing them. It took a bit more focus and discipline. So it was no surprise that many were having difficulty with it. It was also no surprise that Harry was the first to succeed.  
Hermione waited until class was nearly over before she launched her attack.  
Moving closer to where Harry and Draco were working, on the pretense of helping one of her fellow Gryffindors, she spoke in a low tone.  
“so who’s doing your work for you Potter?”  
Harry stepped back at the venom in her voice, giving her a confused look. Draco asked bluntly, “What are you on about, Granger?”  
“I mean it’s impossible for a 1st year to perform non-verbal spells. I looked it up. We don’t even start to learn about it until 6th year, and even then a lot of people aren’t able to do it. Only strong wizards and witches can do non-verbal all the time. So that means someone else must be doing Potter’s spells for him, and making it look like he’s doing them.”  
“Just because someone is better than you, doesn’t mean they’re cheating.” Draco shot back hotly.  
Hermione snorted in derision. “Yeah, and the fact that he’s The-Boy-Who-Lived isn’t a coincidence. They have to make him look good don’t they? And the only way to do that is to make it look like he can do something no one else can do. I mean look at him. He’s a pathetic freak. Always hiding behind you, scared of his own shadow, and yet he gets away with anything. I was afraid to fly. But I didn’t get someone to get me out of the class.”  
Draco’s silver eyes flashed. “you don’t know what you’re talking about Granger, as usual. There are medical reasons why Harry can’t take the flying class. And he’s not the pathetic one; you are. Can’t handle the fact that you’re not the best. You’re not half as bright as you think you are.”  
Hermione turned up her nose. “You don’t get it do you? There is no way the freak is doing those spells himself. Probably cried about being a poor pathetic orphan. ‘oh, boo-hoo, I don’t have any parents, feel sorry for me.” and got one of the teachers to make it look like he’s actually good at something. They all fall over themselves, when it comes to him.”  
Harry’s pale features blanched further. Besides the fact that had been a low blow about his parents; it was so much worse, today of all days.  
Draco opened his mouth to retort, but before he could hear what the blond said, Harry tore out of the classroom, as fast as his little legs would carry him.

********** 

Myrtle came out of the stall she usually inhabited; if a ghost can inhabit anything, when she heard someone enter. She really didn’t like people in her loo. She wouldn’t mind so much, except nearly everyone made fun of her. It was one of the reasons she rarely left the loo.  
She came zooming out of her toilet, ready to give someone the sharp side of her tongue, the words caught in her throat when she saw who it was.   
There was one person she liked. One person who didn’t make fun of her, and even came and visited with her, because they knew she got lonely. It was this person she found huddled in the corner, sobbing as though his heart might break.  
“Harry, What Happened?”  
Harry only shook his head and cried harder.  
Wishing she could give the tiny boy a hug, Myrtle settled herself as close to Harry as she could without touching him. She had discovered that the green-eyed boy was nearly as cold as she herself. Not wanting to make the only friend she had sick, the ghost was careful never to touch him.  
She couldn’t give physical comfort, but she could stay with him. She could be quiet if he didn’t want to talk, listen if he did, or do the talking if he needed a distraction.  
So Myrtle sat patiently waiting, occasionally making soothing sounds, to let Harry know he wasn’t alone. Though the small boy couldn’t bring himself to speak about what had upset him so, he stayed in the loo with myrtle all afternoon, and into the evening.  
When she realized it was about time for the feast, Myrtle asked Harry if he was going. The green-eyed wizard only shook his head. He hadn’t spoken all afternoon, letting Myrtle talk or be silent as she wished.  
Myrtle was fairly certain everyone was in the great hall for the feast, when she heard it. It was a sound she had never heard before. It sounded like a cross between shuffling and stomping, and whatever it was had to be big, with all the noise it was making. The worst of it was, whatever it may be, was coming closer. Harry had heard the noise only a moment after Myrtle.   
Neither of them were prepared for what came crashing into the loo.  
Harry had studied all of his books diligently. The course books set for the school curriculum, as well as the extra ones Draco had purchased for him. It was for this reason, Harry immediately recognized what was now looming over himself and Myrtle.   
“TROLL!!” Myrtle shrieked,  
at the same moment Harry stuttered, “M-m-mountain t-t-troll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, leave kudos, comments, and bookmark my story.   
> Please let me know if the chapters are still messed up.  
>  I'm about to go fix chapter 23 now.  
>  Wish me luck.


	23. Dealing With the Troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, the chapter you've all been waiting for; or so I assume from certain comments. LOL  
> I hope you like how I resolved the issue.  
> Also, let me know if something doesn't make sense. There's a couple of areas I wasn't sure about.

TWENTY-THREE Dealing with the Troll 

Draco was beyond furious. The bushy-haired know-it-all had been annoying from day one; but this time she had gone too far. Fortunately Draco didn’t have to worry about getting into trouble. Before he could say what he thought of the arrogant girl in front of him, Professor Peveril stepped in. Ms. Granger that is quite enough. There will be considerable point loss as well as detentions for you. I have to say I’m too angry at this moment to attempt to be fair. I will be discussing this entire affair with your head of house and she will advise you on your full punishment. The remarks you made were uncalled for no matter the provocation. That you started the confrontation makes it even more inexcusable. Furthermore I wish to point out the fact that just because you have not come across the information about a topic does not make it impossible or false. There have been other accounts of wizards who can do non-verbal spells from the very beginning of their education. At least two that I can think of were deaf and mute. Others were simply that powerful. I suggest you go to your next class.”  
Hermione angrily threw her books, parchment ink and into her bag and stomped off.  
Draco turned to his professor and said, “Could I get a pass? I want to try and find Harry. He’s been upset all day, and this would make it worse.”  
Cadmus agreed, and quickly wrote out a dated blanket permission slip. Draco could take the day finding Harry if necessary. As both boys were always well behaved and did not take advantage when rules were lax, Cadmus felt no qualms in giving the blond carte blanche for the day.

********** 

Though Draco searched high and low, he could not find his tiny friend. When he knew the feast had begun he hurried to the Great Hall. He doubted that Harry would be there; considering what day it was. Not to mention how Granger had verbally attacked him, but he hoped the little green-eyed wizard would be there anyway, and if not he could find Uncle Severus there to help him look.  
The feast was in full swing by the time Draco made it to the Great Hall. Quickly he checked at the Slytherin table No one had seen Harry all afternoon, but Pansy said she had noticed Harry sometimes went to the girls loo on the 2nd floor. No one ever used that loo because they found Myrtle annoying. Pansy thought Harry found it a safe place to hide. It was a reasonable assumption, since Draco would have never thought to search there.  
He turned to go to Uncle Severus when Filch ran in, cradling Mrs. Norris to his chest.  
“TROLL! TROLL! Loose in the castle! Twas in the dungeons but was headed up the stairs, when I came to tell you.”  
Breathing heavily the caretaker collapsed on a chair.  
Pandemonium ensued. Dumbledore shot off a magnified noisemaker to get everyone’s attention. “Prefects, please lead everyone to their houses. The staff and I will deal with the troll.”  
Before the prefects could do as bidden, the four heads of house shot out of their seats. Professor McGonagall’s Scottish temper was just below the surface, but she managed to get the students’ attention.  
“All students will stay here in the Great Hall. The staff best suited for dealing with the troll will do so. The remainder will stay here and see to your safety.”  
Dumbledore opened his mouth to object; eyes flashing with anger that anyone would undermine his authority. Quick as a flash, McGonagall turned on him.  
“Albus, do not mean to tell me that you expected the students to be scattered all over the school, when there is a troll lose. May I remind you that we do not know where it is at present and therefore the students could easily run into it on their way to their common rooms. All the students are already here in the Great hall, where they can easily be defended. Now Make yourself useful and help us deal with the troll. Then you can explain how one was able to bypass the wards.”  
The other heads of house were glaring at him, while the rest of the staff were mixed between shock at Dumbledore’s idiocy, or silently fuming, in full agreement with McGonagall’s words.  
Before anyone could realize what he was about to do and stop him, Draco hurriedly told Pansy to tell Professor Snape that Harry was missing and where he might be. Then dashed out the doors on his way to the 2nd floor girl’s loo.

********** 

Myrtle was terrified. Oh, not for herself. She was well aware of the fact that she was dead. She was absolutely terrified for Harry.  
As for the tiny Slytherin, he was nearly catatonic In his own fear.  
Desperately wishing she were solid, and therefore more helpful, Myrtle tried to get Harry to move. As the troll moved closer, she thought the small boy could dash around it and slip out the door. Harry just curled into a tighter ball and whimpered. The ghost could just make out the whispered stutter, as he pleaded not to be hit. She briefly wondered if it were possible for her to go and terrorize his relatives. Snapping her mind back to the present, she decided even if she couldn’t fight the creature invading her loo, she might at least be able to distract it.  
Harry was in the middle of a flashback. He was not in the girls loo at Hogwarts with a 12 ft. mountain troll towering over him, holding a club. He was at #4 Privet Drive, with Uncle Vernon looming over him holding Dudley’s cricket bat. Harry couldn’t remember what he had done this time, but it never mattered anyway. He didn’t even have to be the one who did something for him to be punished.  
Harry was brought out of his memory when he heard a voice that didn’t belong; neither in Privet Drive, nor Myrtle’s loo.  
“Harry!”  
Unfortunately as well as catching the raven-haired wizard’s attention, Draco also was noticed by the troll.  
The large ugly creature that made public toilets everywhere smell pleasant in comparison, turned toward the newcomer. This one looked interesting. Of the other two; one was there, but not there, and so was not interesting. Couldn’t eat something that wasn’t really there; and the other one was too little to bother with. But this one might be worth smashing.  
Draco had certainly seen the troll, but only half paid attention. With his focus on trying to get his friend to safety, he didn’t realize the creature’s full concentration was on him.  
Trying to distract the troll, even for a moment, Myrtle flew through the creature.  
Ugh, she was dead. She shouldn’t have been able to smell that. Her tactics had the desired effect however.  
The troll hesitated in his attack. The extreme cold that passed through him making him shudder. Very little could easily pass through a troll’s tough skin, but he had certainly felt that.  
Harry realizing his friend was in imminent danger, and having noticed the troll’s reaction to Myrtle going through him, had an idea. He didn’t know if it would work, but he had no time to think of anything else.  
Without really knowing the spell for what he was about to do and not even aware that he had not drawn his wand, the tiny boy wandlessly, wordlessly, and without an actual incantation, froze the troll where it stood.  
Literally froze. There was now an ice statue of a very ugly mountain troll standing in the girl’s loo.  
Having completely drained himself, Harry collapsed boneless to the floor; just as Professors’ Snape, McGonagall, and Peveril rushed in.  
Barely even taking notice of the ice sculpture in the middle of the loo, Severus bolted over to where his little mouse lay crumpled on the floor. Terrified that the beast had harmed his small charge, the potions master tenderly checked the little wizard over for injuries. Other than his usual condition, Harry was experiencing rather severe magical exhaustion. However the troll had not gotten to him.  
Gently lifting the raven-haired boy into his arms, Severus turned and saw what had become of the troll. He looked at Draco visually examining him to assure himself the child was unscathed. The blond met his gaze, letting him know he was fine. Realizing the unconscious boy in his arms must have somehow been the one to deal with the beast, Severus perceived there was a potential problem.  
Dumbledore must not discover Harry had such power. Guardedly he observed the reactions of his colleagues. They were quick on the uptake; understanding nearly as swiftly as Severus, that Harry had been what stopped the troll’s rampage. Watching the Dark-haired Professor protectively holding his tiny Slytherin, they comprehended exactly where he stood, and where they wished to align themselves.  
Minerva spoke for both herself and Cadmus when she said briskly, “It’s a very good thing we got here in time, before any student was injured. I’m sure Severus, you wish to take Mr. Potter back yourself. The shock of nearly being killed was obviously too much for the little one. Perhaps we should get together soon. I’m sure Cadmus and myself will want to assure ourselves of both the boys’ well-being, after such trauma.”  
Understanding what was not said, Severus inclined his head in gratitude. “Thank you Minerva. Harry has been under a great deal of stress, and I’m sure this attack was too much for him. I will be taking both boys with me now. Please, both of you feel free to come when it is convenient to see how they are doing.”  
All three adults, aware of the implied conversation, underlying the spoken words nodded at each other. Severus, carrying Harry, led Draco back to the dungeons. Minerva and Cadmus banished the frozen troll. There was no point in there being any evidence for Dumbledore to discover what had truly occurred that night. The transfiguration teacher along with the Defense teacher were now bound irrevocably with Severus Lucius and Draco in protecting the smallest of the Slytherins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who let me know of the chapter mix up.   
>  Please let me know if there are still problems.  
> I'm looking for suggestions on those James and Lily might have named for guardians for Harry; as well as who they named as godparents.  
> I do not want the usual suspects, so all ideas are welcome. Even if I'm unable to use them all.  
> As always, much gratitude to all who read, leave kudos, and comments, and bookmark my story.


	24. Facing the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fact that Microsoft word still hates me, you get this week's chapter ... on time.  
> Let me know if there are any problems with this chapter.  
>  Apologies to all for the chapter mix-up last week.

TWENTY-FOUR Facing the past

Severus got Draco settled relatively easily. After being reassured that Harry was not injured, just exhausted, the blond willingly took a sleeping draught, and crawled into Severus’ guest room bed.   
For his part, Severus was unable to release his hold on Harry. He had certainly experienced fear in his life, but nothing compared to the terror he had felt when he thought for a moment that the troll might have hurt his little mouse.   
How the child had managed to completely capture his heart in such a short time he could not fathom; but there it was, and no help for it.  
He needed to get the full story of what had happened that day. He was fairly certain that Harry had not eaten since before lunch. The little mouse could not afford to miss any of his miniscule snacks. Normally the green-eyed wizard stuck close to Draco rarely leaving his side; especially during classes. If the boys were ever apart, it was after classes had been done for the day, or on weekends. Harry spent more time in the library than Draco. The blond enjoyed watching the quidditch team practicing, and considering Harry’s acrophobia, he was not too keen to join his friend at these times.  
From the little Pansy Parkinson had been able to relay to him, he knew Harry had been missing most of the day. The small child was not one for skipping class, even when he had good reason, due to his health. So the fact that he had today spoke volumes as to how upset or sick he had been.  
Harry stirred in his arms, whimpering slightly, before burrowing against Severus’ warmth. The older man snuggled the child closer, summoning a blanket to wrap the small form in.  
He knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep any time soon, and his options were limited while holding the sleeping boy. After a short internal debate he finally summoned the scroll Lucius had left with him several weeks ago. Much as he still feared what he would discover, he needed to know why James and Lily would even consider him as guardian. Now more than ever. If he wished to become the safe haven for this tiny broken child, he needed all the information he could get. 

********** 

When Severus unrolled the scroll, he was surprised to discover that Lucius had included copies of several documents; rather than just what Severus had requested.  
In addition to the list of potential guardians, he also found a letter that was to be read to all at the will reading, as well as one personally addressed to himself.  
Fearful of what he might learn, he sat indecisive for several minutes; not sure what to read first.  
Finally he made his decision. Gently shifting the little mouse in his lap, he tucked the blanket more securely around the tiny figure. Having settled Harry, Severus took up the list of guardians first.   
As he read, his jaw dropped in absolute shock.

********** 

Edgar and Felicia Bones: Felicia named godmother.  
Marlene McKinnon   
Severus Snape: named godfather  
Cyrus and Elizabeth Greengrass   
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy  
Ben and May Abbott   
Anna Zabini   
Ted and Andromeda Tonks   
Matthew and Cassandra Parkinson  
Filius Flitwick  
Alexander and Evangeline Foley   
Carter and Selina Brocclehurst   
Dorcas Meadows  
Saul Croaker: advisor to guardian   
Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel: advisors to guardians   
Under no circumstances is Harry to go to Lily’s sister, Petunia Dursley, nee Evans.   
**********   
Severus didn’t know what surprised him more; the eclectic names listed, or the fact that he himself was named godfather.   
He knew he would have to read the letter with his name on it, no matter how much he dreaded it.  
Carefully setting the list aside, he broke the seal on the envelope that had been addressed in Lily’s flowing calligraphy.

********** 

Dear Severus;  
How I hope you will never need to read this letter. Both because I wish to explain in person, and because if you’re reading this, Then I am no longer there to care for my baby boy.  
Since James, Harry and I are in hiding, I don’t know when I will be able to speak to you face-to-face. Everything would be so much simpler if not for Dumbledore.

{Severus frowned in confusion. Didn’t she mean Voldemort?}

It’s difficult for me to know where to begin, but I think our fifth year is when it all went off the tracks; and I don’t just mean our friendship.  
If I were there, I can imagine you rolling your eyes at me and saying, ‘get on with it Lily. You needn’t go around the world to say it.’  
First of all, you need to know that Dumbledore cannot be trusted. In any way shape or form. There are explanations to this, and a great deal of evidence to back it up; but that is not for this letter. Suffice it to say, he is not what he portrays himself to be.  
James and I discovered that we were both under the influence of potions and spells, not long after we graduated. Full scans and testing is required for both the aurors and unspeakables.   
I cannot say for certain when it began for me, but I think it must have been around the end of our5th year.  
Normally I would have been upset and maybe a bit hurt when you called me that; but I would not have so completely turned on you.  
You were being bullied in the worst way, so it was understandable that you lashed out.  
Please know this, Severus. Had I been in my right mind I would never have reacted the way I did. Then, or when you tried to apologize; repeatedly. Please, forgive me for not realizing something was very wrong for me to turn my back on my oldest and best friend.  
It’s a bit harder to pin down when the potions and spells were first used on James. Even he admits he was a bit of a prat without any assistance; but certainly not to the point of bullying to such a severe degree. Yes, the Marauders played pranks; but with few exceptions, they were pranks. What they did to you throughout our years at school was target specific and way over the line.  
Though James was spoiled, pampered, and a bit arrogant; he was not and is not like that under normal circumstances.  
I wish I could say the same about Sirius and Remus. Neither were under the influence of potions nor spells. Remus just wanted to fit in, and was afraid to go against his friends. That in no way excuses him, but he isn’t a cruel person, just someone without a backbone.  
Sirius is another matter entirely. I don’t know if it’s because of his parents twisted view on things, or the abuse they meted out, when he did not follow their dictates. Whatever the reason, Sirius does not seem to process things the same way other people do.   
The episode concerning the shrieking shack, for example. (I know how it must hurt you to bring it up, but I know of no other way to make my point. Please forgive me.) Sirius honestly can’t understand that was wrong. He can’t even seem to comprehend that it was dangerous. Not only to you, who could have been killed or turned; but also to Remus. Had something horrible happened, Remus would have been executed. No matter that Sirius was the one to put you in danger.  
He calls Remus one of his best friends, yet cannot fathom that he nearly got him killed, due to what he thinks of as a prank.  
It is for this reason, as well as many others, that Sirius has not been named godfather.   
That brings me to why James and I listed you as guardian as well as godfather.  
We have decided on certain requirements for anyone we would consider to take in our baby, should the worst happen.  
We do not trust Dumbledore, nor any plans he has made. If something should happen to us, and Harry survive, there is no doubt in my mind that Dumbledore would turn our little boy into some kind of icon for the light. He would be used as a tool or a weapon as the old man’s whims and agenda dictated.  
With this in mind, our qualifications that we are looking for include:  
Someone who would see Harry first and foremost as a child.  
Someone who is not easily led, or swayed by another. (Especially Dumbledore)  
Someone who has the ability to stand against great odds, to protect and defend Harry.  
Someone who will help and guide him, should we be wrong and the prophecy proves to be real.  
Should the last be necessary, Harry’s guardian needs to be someone who will teach him what he needs to know, while keeping in mind he is a child, and in any case the weight of the world, nor the outcome of a war should never rest on a single person’s shoulders. Let alone those of a child , teen, or even young adult.  
As we both feel you can more than adequately fill all of the requirements, you were named as a guardian. I chose you as godfather, James chose Felicia Bones as godmother. Believing you two would be able to work together with any possible guardian as well as the advisors, even if you were not the primary caretaker.  
I’m sure all of this will come as quite a shock to you, and even if it does happen, I hope I will have had the opportunity to apologize in person, for throwing away our friendship; undue influence or not.  
Please, love and protect my baby. I’d give anything to be able to do so myself, but if that is not possible, then I am counting on you to be there for my little boy.  
Let him know how much we loved him. Whatever lies beyond this life, our love for him shall remain. Love him for us. Be there for him where we cannot.  
Your friend always   
Lily 

********** 

Tears were slipping down Severus’ cheeks, long before he had finished the letter. He had not cried since Lily’s death’ but reading her words, seeing her handwriting, hearing her voice in his head, caused his steely control to slip.  
He put aside the general missive, that was meant to be read at the will reading. He could not take any more right now. He would have to come back to it after he had been able to assimilate all that he had just learned.  
Tenderly cradling his little mouse close to his chest; he whispered. “I will, Lily. I swear it on my magic. I will do all you asked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks and virtual chocolate to all who leave kudos and comments.  
>  hearing that you like my work, or your ideas, is not only a boost for my ego, but a great help when I'm struggling.


	25. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry! I'm really sorry!  
> This chapter fought me kicking and screaming every inch. I'm not sure why.  
> Please keep in mind, killing the author means no more chapters.  
> A/N WARNING: descriptions of child abuse.

TWENTY-FIVE Fallout 

Severus knew he should put Harry to bed in the guest room with Draco, but he couldn’t seem to let go of the little mouse. He continually checked on the tiny boy to make certain he was still breathing, and not suffering any ill effects from his encounter with the troll.  
The potions master felt an understanding and sympathy with parents the world over, that he had never understood before. In a sense he played pseudo parent to his Slytherins during the school year; but the situation with Harry was a far cry from his duties as head of house.  
He had heard Lucius tell the story of when Draco had taken his broom, when he was only 5 and went out with no one the wiser.  
They found him, barely hanging to the broom, that was much too large and made for an expert flyer, for such a small boy. He had in theory understood their fear, their concern that their child would be alright’ but it was not until he had entered that loo tonight, that he fully appreciated the absolute terror that seizes a parent when their child is in imminent danger.  
Severus had realized in that moment; if only subconsciously that he would become a parent to the tiny child, whatever it would take. He knew in the depths of his very soul, that Harry was his now, and he would stop at nothing to protect his own.

********** 

Severus shouldn’t have been surprised that, rather than waking naturally, harry had to be brought out of a nightmare. Considering the child’s life up to that point, let alone the trauma of the night before, Severus felt he should have been prepared for such an outcome.  
When his little mouse began shaking rather violently, and whimpering between stuttered pleas to not be punished, Severus snapped awake from the light doze he had fallen into.  
He was attempting to gently rouse the small wizard, when a blond missile shot from the guest room, headed straight for them.  
“Uncle Severus, is Harry Ok?” he asked anxiously.   
“He’s having a nightmare. I’m trying to wake him, without startling him. What brought you out here so quickly? I know you couldn’t have heard him from the bedroom.”  
“No, I could feel how scared he is.” Draco reached out and lightly grasped Harry’s hand.  
Severus’ brows rose in surprise. Draco’s gift was getting stronger. Normally he was only able to pick up other’s emotions when in the same room and fairly close proximity.  
Between the two of them, they were able to wake Harry without scaring him more than he already was.  
Unfortunately however, Severus was about to cause the very trauma he had been trying to avoid.  
Noticing how badly chilled the little wizard was, Severus suggested that Harry take a bath. Thinking a nice soak in warm water would also help relax the child. He had no way of knowing just how or why the mere thought of a bath terrified the small boy.  
Harry fought back tears, while he tried to answer his Professor. “Y-y-yes s-s-s-sir. I-I’m s-s-s-sorry. W-whatever I d-did, I’m s-s-s-sorry.”  
Both Severus and Draco looked confused at these words.  
“Harry Why do you think you did something wrong?” Severus asked gently.  
The tiny child’s teeth chattered as he replied, “I-I m-must h-h-have d-d-d-done s-s-s-s-something. Th-that’s w-why I’m b-b-being p-punished.”  
Completely flummoxed the potions master and the blond boy stared at the raven-haired wizard.  
Draco was the first to manage to ask, “Harry, what do you think is your punishment?”  
Harry shook all the harder. “B-b-b-bath.” Was all he could stutter out.  
Severus and Draco stared at each other blankly, not having the faintest idea why a bath would be a punishment.   
“Harry, you’re not in trouble. You haven’t done anything wrong, and you’re not being punished. Could you please explain why a bath is a punishment?”  
Still in Severus’ arms, Harry had curled into a tight little ball. The potions master was trying to soothe him, but nothing seemed to be working.  
“Aunt {-P-Petunia. W-w-whenever I d-did s-something f-freaky, sh-she s-s-said sh-she h-had t-to f-f-freeze th-the f-f-freak out of m-me.”  
Draco blanched and Severus felt literally ill.  
“You mean she made you take cold baths?” Draco asked shakily.  
Harry nodded. “Sh-she p-p-put ice in it, and h-h-h-held m-me under.” His voice was barely audible.  
Severus cuddled the tiny boy close to his chest, tucking the blanket around him securely. Once he felt able to speak, he said, “Harry, I promise that I will never make you take a cold bath, let alone hold you under the water. I wanted you to have a warm bath, to help you warm up and relax you, since you were so upset when we woke you.”  
Harry peered up at his Professor a look of astonishment on his little face. “B-b-but I’m n-not allowed.”  
“What are you not allowed?” Severus queried.  
“N-not allowed any h-hot w-w-water. N-n-not t-t-to be w-wasted on a f-f-freak.”  
Severus closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about how he’d like to add dropping the Dursleys at the bottom of the north Sea to his list of revenge against those despicable muggles.  
“Little mou- little one, you are not a freak. You are most certainly allowed to use warm or hot water. Just like Draco and the other children are allowed, so are you.”  
After a great deal of convincing from both Severus and Draco Harry was persuaded to take a warm bath.   
Not completely trusting that the tiny boy would have the bath at a decent temperature, Severus ran the bath before leaving to give Harry a bit of privacy.

********** 

While Harry took his bath, Severus sat down with Draco. He needed information, and felt Draco knew more about the happenings of the day before, than all the other people put together.  
Once the blond had repeated what the Granger girl had said, Severus had to sit silent for several minutes, regaining his composure.  
Certainly children had the capacity for cruelty. It was generally something they learned from the adults around them. Though children rarely, if ever employed a filter; saying whatever came to mind, but Granger had been particularly vicious.  
Severus waited until he felt he could speak without snapping at anyone. Neither Draco nor Harry had done anything to incur his wrath. Harry especially would be frightened if Severus let his anger at the Granger girl show.  
Finally he spoke. “I’m excusing you and Harry from classes today. Harry specifically needs the time off after the events of yesterday. I also don’t want him to be alone right now. At the moment I trust myself and you more than anyone else in this school to care for him. He’s most comfortable with you, and as much as I would like to stay here throughout the day, I must teach my classes.  
During my free periods, I wish to discuss with the two of you your feelings about both professors McGonagall and Peveril. I will be inviting them to visit with me over the weekend and we will be deciding Ms. Granger’s punishment at that time. Before they come, I need to get an idea of how much I should trust them.”  
Draco nodded, feeling torn between pride that Uncle Severus trusted his opinion, as well as trusting him to watch over Harry; and worry about his tiny friend who couldn’t seem to catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all who put up with my quirks and other difficulties.  
> All those who appreciate my work, and express it through leaving kudos, comments, and bookmarking the story, are what make me push through when I feel like an overcooked spaghetti noodle.


	26. Cadmus' and minerva's Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very, very sorry that this chapter is late.  
> Please no that I have not finished this story, and have no intention of abandoning it.  
>  I have had writers block, and we're not even discussing the Migraine earlier this week.  
>  Hopefully I can get back to more regular postings soon.

TWENTY-SIX Cadmus’ and Minerva’s visit

Severus spent the rest of that day checking on the two boys between his classes. He had not exaggerated when he told Draco he trusted him with Harry, but his little mouse seemed so fragile at the moment, that Severus could only put his mind at ease by constantly reassuring himself that Harry was fine. In the back of his mind he wondered if that made him fragile as well.  
That evening he spoke to his charges, asking how they felt about Professors McGonagall and Peveril. Though Draco was quick to offer his opinion, Harry was much more reticent.  
Draco liked both of the professors, outside of history of Magic, he liked all of his teachers. However perceptive as he was, boosted by his empathy, McGonagall and Peveril were higher on the list. He had seen how they helped Harry unobtrusively, and had felt their protectiveness towards the small boy.   
Draco had confided all of this to his godfather when Harry was not in the room, as the raven-haired wizard was yet unaware of Draco’s empathy.  
It took some coaxing and many guarantees that he would not be in trouble; no matter what he thought of the teachers, before harry was willing to give his opinion.  
Severus quickly realized the thing his little mouse liked best about both Minerva and Cadmus, was that no matter how well harry performed in class, they did not call attention to the fact. While both professors praised him, and even gave points for his work; neither one made it obvious in any way to the rest of the class.  
Harry liked his other classes, some more than others, but while he did not dislike any of the teachers, they all made him feel a bit uncomfortable in some way.  
Filius had a very cheerful demeanor, and was rather excitable. Harry liked him on general principle, and liked how he made certain all of the students understood what was expected of them. However, Filius couldn’t resist showing off Harry’s prowess to the other children. Harry hated and feared having attention called to himself.  
While the other teachers were mostly not as demonstrative as the charms professor, none were as discreet as Minerva and Cadmus. Harry rather shyly made certain Severus knew he was included in the short list of Harry’s favorites.

********** 

When Minerva and Cadmus came to Severus’ quarters the next evening, he had set out tea and biscuits. He also had scotch for Minerva, and brandy for himself and Cadmus. He had a feeling the conversation would require a stiff drink at some point.  
They spoke of inconsequential things for a time; discussing how their classes were going, but not touching yet on the dragon in the room.  
Finally Severus asked, “Why didn’t you step in and stop the Granger girl? Draco tells me they were arguing for several minutes before harry ran out.”  
Sighing quietly, Cadmus explained, “I was across the room when it began and though I could tell Granger was being confrontational, and that Draco was angry and Harry was becoming more and more upset. I was too far away to hear the actual argument. I could tell that Granger started it and I did hear her last comments just before Harry fled the class. I wanted to throttle the little snot. I told her that her punishment would be decided later, as I was too angry at the time to do it myself. I apologize, I wish I had gotten to them sooner.”  
Severus nodded in understanding. It was one of the drawbacks to having a large class. Had a reasonable headmaster, who cared about the students been in charge’ a great many things could be changed.   
The majority of the teachers felt that the students would benefit more if the teachers were not spread so thin. It would make a great deal more sense for example, if each subject had a separate teacher for the NEWT classes; as those classes were more intense, and convened more often than the lower years. Having teacher’s assistants, or apprentices would be beneficial as well’ in for all years. If the classes were more broken up then at present, they could teach in smaller groups. This would help in keeping down problems with so many students in a class where dangerous magic was often available, as well as make it possible for more one-on-one attention with those who needed it.  
After venting for a while on the absolute callousness of the girl; they continued to discuss the best method for dealing with Granger.   
Severus remarked, “She has already had points taken, and received detentions for speaking out of turn in class, interrupting her teachers, answering questions posed to other students, general disrespect, and the list goes on. As she has shown no remorse nor signs of changing, I honestly don’t see that avenue being a fitting punishment for what she said. Though I will admit she could not have foreseen the consequences of her actions; it does not excuse her behavior in any way.”  
Minerva had sat in silent contemplation for some minutes before she spoke her thoughts. “We cannot suspend her without the headmaster signing off on it. However as her head of house I can pay a personal visit to her parents. It may give us some insight into why she is behaving the way she is; both in her classes and concerning Harry. They may also be able to give us some suggestions for appropriate punishment.”  
Once they had exhausted the topic of Hermione Granger and what could and should be done, Severus brought up the subject of Harry’s living conditions.  
He was very careful in how much he revealed. Both due to his hesitancy in fully trusting them and his reluctance to do anything that would cause Harry to feel betrayed.  
When he explained who Harry had been living with the last ten years, Minerva sat bolt upright, her eyes flashing as her Scottish temper came to the fore.  
She said several things in Gaelic that Severus felt certain were not at all flattering towards the headmaster. After venting for several moments, she finally calmed enough to speak in English.  
“No wonder he would never tell me where he placed Harry. Lily came to me on many occasions upset at how her sister had treated her. More than once I was worried that it would go past insults and taunts, I believe it did a couple of times. I expressed my concern to Albus several times, also pointing out this was one of the reasons we needed to keep a closer eye on muggle-born students. Even after Lily graduated, she tried to breech the rift between her and Petunia. It never worked. One of the last times I saw her, she had given up hope that things would ever change, and told me straight out that her child would never be subjected to such blind hatred. Lily said even if Petunia changed, she would still not allow any child of hers near her sister without herself or James being right there.   
While not disclosing any details, Severus let his colleagues know that something was being done about the situation.  
Before Cadmus and Minerva left, they both took a secrecy oath that they would not reveal anything they had learned, or would learn about Harry, or what was being done to help him. This oath would also protect them from being forced to divulge the information in any way.  
Only the Hogwarts elves noticed that the castle’s magic strengthened yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have stuck with this story, despite my irregular schedule of late.  
>  your support is what makes me try harder when I really don't feel up to it.  
>  I'm looking for suggestions for what Hermione's punishment should be. Keep in mind point loss and detentions aren't getting the job done.   
> All suggestions are welcome, even if I'm unable to use them all.  
> Many thanks.


	27. The howler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Baaack! I think my posting schedule has been completely trashed. Just in case no one noticed. LOL   
>  So, once again; sorry for the late update. I'm still trying to get back to regular posting;but even if I don't succeed, I'm not giving up on the story. You'll just have to wait a little longer for updates.  
> A/N WARNING: Molly Weasley bashing ahead. Not severe; but it's there.

TWENTY-SEVEN The Howler 

 

Harry had spent all of Friday and Saturday in Professor Snape’s rooms, not yet ready to deal with all the noise and likely questions of the great hall. Draco had stayed by his side, something the smaller boy was as thankful for as he was bewildered by. He still couldn’t understand why anyone would want to be around him, let alone be his friend.  
Their head of house had suggested they eat in the great hall Sunday morning. It would be considerably less crowded, and might be easier than starting back on Monday morning when the hall would be full.  
Though Severus and Draco had been able to coax Harry into eating at every meal, along with the little snacks throughout the day, they had not been able, as of yet, to break him of the habit of waiting until everyone else had served themselves, before taking his small portion.  
Harry had just taken his slice of toast when mail was delivered.  
Molly Weasley was well-known for her howlers; and not in a good way. The volume of her diatribes had been responsible for temporary hearing loss among any student who was unfortunate enough to be too close to her intended victim.  
She was the only one who still used such a method of delivering her displeasure. Other parents felt that even if their child deserved a good telling-off it should be done in person, and not for the entire school to hear, and thus have fodder for their taunts.  
As the Weasley twins were close friends with trouble, it was rather surprising that this was the first howler of the year.  
The cacophony had barely begun when Harry started quaking in fear. The tiny boy did not react well to loud noises. Especially when it was someone yelling; and this was far louder and worse than even what Uncle Vernon could manage.   
Harry dove under the table, curling into a tight ball. Draco immediately joined him, in an attempt to comfort his tiny friend. He pulled an unresisting Harry into his lap, realizing the raven-haired wizard was even smaller and weighed less than he had thought. Gently he wrapped his arms around the green-eyed boy, careful not to frighten him further.  
He could just make out the whispered stutter.  
“I d-d-didn’t d-do it I d-d-didn’t d-do it p-p-please d-don’t p-p-punish m-me I d-d-didn’t d-do it.”  
The older Slytherins gathered around the area where the two first years were and cast silencing charms, shutting out the explosive noise of the howler.  
Though they did not know what all was going on with their smallest Slytherin, it did not matter. Slytherins stuck together and protected their own.

********** 

Severus had seen the little mouse startle violently when the howler had begun its tirade. As he made his way to the Slytherin table, he noted with approval both Draco’s immediate response in helping his friend, as well as the actions of the older students from his house.  
Kneeling down where Draco was holding a shaking Harry, he spoke quietly. “Little mou- little one, no one is angry at you. You have done nothing wrong. Will you let me take you back to the dungeons?”   
It took several moments before he could break through the tiny child’s terror. Finally Harry shifted enough that Severus was able to tenderly lift the still trembling boy into his arms. He nodded at Draco when the blond asked if he could come too. Settling his small charge against his chest, he addressed the students who had moved to protect one of their own.  
“Five points apiece for each of you who remembered what house unity is and employed it accordingly.”  
Then cradling his frightened little mouse close against him, he quickly made his way from the great hall, Draco following in his wake.

********** 

Minerva did not miss Harry’s reaction to the howler. She had never approved of such methods, as she felt they were not only demeaning, but counterproductive.  
She had made plans to visit the Grangers that morning. Realizing just how much a problem Molly Weasley’s banshee-like howlers were causing for those who were not even her children; Minerva mentally added a visit to the Burrow to her list. She wasn’t sure which visit she dreaded more.  
Certain things fell under Minerva’s purview including discipline within the school, until it reaches the point of suspension or expulsion. The former requiring the headmaster to sign off and the latter needing the agreement of the board. As such, she was well within her rights to ensure this would not happen again. At least this was something she could do on her own; without the involvement of Dumbledore.

********** 

Later that morning after her visit to the Grangers’ Minerva apparated to the boundary line of the Burrow. Taking a deep breath, she centered herself in preparation for the upcoming confrontation.  
Molly Weasley was not a woman who took kindly to being told she was wrong; about anything. She seemed to believe her opinion was the only one that mattered. If someone had the audacity to disagree with her, she tended to screech until the other person backed down. Molly seemed to take this as an indicator that she was correct, rather than seeing that her opposition just wanted her to shut up.  
Molly opened the door at Minerva’s knock. Without giving the older woman a chance to speak, the Weasley matriarch led the Professor to the kitchen, talking all the while.  
“I know the twins have been up to mischief again. I sent them a howler just this morning. I certainly hope they Haven’t managed to get into more trouble since the last time. Honestly, I don’t’ know where we went wrong with those two. Not a bit of sense between the pair of them. I hope you didn’t have to come here just because of their antics.”  
Molly had started the kettle and prepared tea, serving Minerva as she ranted about the twins. Never even stopping to ask if Minerva wanted tea, or had the time for a chat.  
Finally the redhead’s tirade ran down. As she stopped to drink her tea, Minerva quickly began speaking before the other woman could start again.  
“Actually molly, the howler is precisely the reason I have come today.”  
Molly looked surprised. “Oh, did the twins do something with it that caused more trouble?”  
“No, the trouble was in the howler itself. Are you aware that you are the only parent who still sends them?”  
“I am not any other parent. I discipline my children as I see fit.” The Mother said in a huff.  
Minerva’ responded, “You’re free to do as you wish in your own home. However your family problems should not be aired for the entire school to hear and speculate on. Furthermore, howlers will henceforth be banned; as even if they accomplished the goal of punishing the recipient, which is rarely if ever true, they also punish any and all who are subjected to the considerable volume of said howlers.”  
“I can do what I want, Minerva McGonagall. I’m sure you’re wrong about how effective a good old-fashioned lambasting can do. Seeing as they are my children, I’ll continue to do as I wish, and thank you to stay out of it.”  
“You are the only parent who still degrades her children publicly both in person and using howlers. You don’t appear to realize your methods are driving your children from you.  
What you choose to do at home is just that your choice, but I will no longer allow the rest of the student body to be subjected to your abuse; and yes it is abuse, both verbal and emotional.  
The next time you attempt to send a howler I will be sending one to you. I may even have it set to go off when others are around so you can have a taste of your own potion.  
Humiliating children is not proper discipline it is a form of abuse and one that will no longer be tolerated within the walls of Hogwarts.  
“I will be speaking to Dumbledore about this, Minerva I believe you are overstepping your bounds.”  
“Actually Molly, you’re the one overstepping. I am the deputy headmistress; it falls to me to deal with disciplinary actions. Be it with the students or the staff. I was put in this position by the board of governors and can be removed only by their decision. I cannot suspend or expel students, nor can I fire teachers or put them on probation that falls under the purview of the headmaster. Or should it come to it the board. I am not telling you how to raise your children in your home I am explaining how things are at Hogwarts. Many things have been allowed to slide for far too long and though it will take time for Hogwarts to be as she should there are certain measures that can be put in place now.  
The rest of the student body and for that matter the staff did not do anything wrong and did not deserve to be treated to your caterwauling. Your howlers do nothing to curb your children as you think they should and indeed only give fodder for other students to mock them opening up a new avenue of bullying, something we are trying to prevent. Added to that, one of our more delicate students was terrified by the screaming issuing from your howler. That child most certainly didn’t deserve to be screamed at and that is what you did in effect with your howler. And one of the many reasons why they are now banned.”  
“Whatever child you are speaking of, I didn’t send the howler to them. I sent it to the twins. I really don’t understand why you are making such a fuss.”  
“Molly, you are perfectly aware that the mail is delivered in the morning, at breakfast in the great hall; where all the students are for the morning meal. A howler by its very nature projects the sender’s voice at about 100 times louder than any they could produce by themselves. You are not a woman who is quiet when you go off on one of your legendary diatribes. Therefore not only all of those within the great hall fall victim to your twisted form of discipline, but anyone in the surrounding rooms as well. I really do not care at this point if you like what I am telling you or if you agree. The fact is howlers will no longer be tolerated. If you even attempt to send one, you will not like the consequences. Particularly if another student other than one of your children is traumatized again.”  
With that Minerva rose from her seat and left the Weasley mother still sitting in shock at the table. Likely the woman felt disbelief that anyone would dare take her on in such a manner.  
Minerva took her leave, knowing if she stayed any longer she would almost certainly hex the harridan within an inch of her life.   
The Scottish woman would no longer sit back and allow Albus Dumbledore to use the school as his chessboard, with no regard for the students who were supposed to be under his care. She was disgusted with herself for not doing anything sooner; but vowed she would do all in her power to change. She marveled how one tiny child could bring about such a turnaround in so many without even trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter fought me quite a bit; but I had a lot of fun with Minerva going off on Molly.  
> I received several excellent suggestions for Hermione's punishment. You'll be seeing some of those ideas soon.  
> Many thanks to all who take the time to read my work; leave kudos and/or comments. The encouragement is a much better anti-depressant than evening primrose oil. LOL


	28. Aftermath of the Howler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've about given up trying to have regularly scheduled updates; as it seems impossible at this point.  
>  I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but it's the best I can manage after wrestling with it for what seemed like 15 forevers.   
> Hope you enjoy it, despite my misgivings. LOL

TWENTY-EIGHT Aftermath of the Howler 

Severus settled himself in a comfortable chair in his sitting room. He summoned a blanket from the settee and tucked it around Harry; whose small frame was still racked by violent tremors.  
Gently carding his fingers through the tousled curls, Severus addressed Draco.  
“Do you have any idea what the twin menaces did this time?”  
The blond nodded. “ I think you’ll actually like it. Pansy told me what they did, and that their older brother, Percy was the one who ratted them out to their mother. They pranked Granger. Apparently they overheard Longbottom telling someone what she said to Harry, and they thought she deserved a good pranking.”  
“Dare I ask what they did?” Severus inquired.  
Neither of them was ignoring Harry; but the tiny boy was in no fit state to participate in the conversation. Severus continued to run his fingers through the raven hair, and Draco sat on an ottoman, holding his friend’s hand.  
The blond was unable to stifle a snicker. “You know those two other Gryffindor girls who get on your nerves, because they’re always talking and gossiping in class?”  
“Ah, yes, Ms. Patill and Ms. Brown I believe.” Severus answered wondering how those two figured into all of this.  
Draco nodded. “Well the twins know Granger doesn’t like them. I guess because they act like girls, and don’t spend all their time with their head in a book, or pretending they know everything. Anyway the Weasley twins did something to Granger so she was like a double of one of those girls. Her hair was all fancy and she had on make-up, and frilly clothes. Pansy said she heard Granger couldn’t undo any of it and was like that all of Friday and Saturday. What might have been even better; is when she would try and yell at someone about anything, she would start giggling in that irritating way, like the other two Gryffindor girls.”  
Severus couldn’t stop a soft chuckle from escaping him. “I’ll have to find a way to give those two points without it being too obvious. What reversed the Weasley twins prank? I would have thought they would have it run through the weekend.”  
The blond made a face. “Percy. He found out how they did whatever they did, and changed her back last night. I think that’s when he wrote to their mother. I guess that’s why the howler came in this morning. I didn’t know anyone used those anymore.”  
“Very few do; and of those Molly Weasley is the only one to send them to her children at school.” The potions master smiled to himself. He had caught a glimpse of Minerva’s face when she saw how Harry had reacted to the howler. He had no doubt the formidable Scotswoman would have something to say on the matter. Severus fully intended to get all the details of the confrontation that was certain to take place between the Gryffindor head of house and the Weasley matriarch.

**********

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room the prefects called a house meeting; to discuss their smallest Slytherin and the best ways to protect him.  
With the exceptions of Harry himself and Draco, the entire house was in attendance.   
Even those who did not care for The-Boy-Who-Lived being in their house, or hadn’t made up their mind about Harry either way; Slytherins protected their own. The smallest among them did not seem able to stand against all those who would hurt him; and being who he was he drew more attention than any other student; something that was out of his control.  
Once everyone had settled, Aiden Foley one of the 7th year prefects, started the meeting, “After what happened at breakfast this morning, I think you can guess why we called a house meeting. If it had just been the situation with the howler, that would be one thing; but after the way that Granger girl went off on one of our own, the prefects felt all of Slytherin needed to get together and make sure we’re all of the same mind.”  
Calandra Gibbons, the other 7th year prefect smoothly took over. “One of our own is being threatened, Granger isn’t the only one who seems to have a problem with Harry, she’s just the first to start something. We need to close ranks around him. For whatever reason he’s particularly vulnerable. With him being so well-known, he makes for a very visible target. No matter how much he tries not to be seen.”  
“He’s nothing like I thought he’d be.” This from Theo not, one of the 1st years.  
“I don’t think he’s what any of us expected. We all grew up with The-Boy-Who-Lived stories; believing he was being spoiled. I know I thought he’d be trying to rub his fame in everyone’s faces, and expecting everyone to do his bidding.” Marcus Flint, a burly 5th year, and captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, spoke up.  
Blaise Zabini snorted. “Are we sure he didn’t switch bodies with Granger then? Sounds more like her style.”  
“3rd year, Aaron Vasey’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, she’s one we’ll need to keep an eye on. I know there’s a few other’s who aren’t happy with The-Boy-Who-Lived being sorted into Slytherin. Others seem to have a problem with him not being the hero they expected.”  
“Does anyone know why he startled so badly? I mean, yeah, howlers are really loud, but..…” Melissa Muldoon, a 2nd year started, her voice trailing off.   
Pansy answered that one. “I don’t know exactly, but Harry startles pretty easily. He really doesn’t like loud noises.”  
There were several thoughtful nods. Many in the house had seen how badly the tiny 1st year reacted to loud noises.  
“OK, it isn’t like we don’t know other muggle-born or muggle-raised. So the fact that Harry is so tiny is unusual, right?” 4th year, Terrence Higgs asked. He wasn’t changing the subject; but rather following a thread of thought to its inevitable conclusion. “The potter’s weren’t particularly undersized were they?”  
“No, not from everything I’ve heard anyway.” Mable Prewitt from 6th year replied, looking up from the parchment she was using to take notes.  
Aaron had a very bad feeling he knew why Harry was so very tiny. His mother being a healer, he heard many times about what signs to look for. It looked like Terrence was on the same track.  
“We need to keep an eye on the other houses in all years. We need to know who to be wary of, who might cause trouble. Maybe if we have two people for each class, and everyone just keep an ear on the gossip in general.” Mark Eckhart, 6th year prefect, felt they were wandering from the point of the meeting.   
“OK, let’s get a schedule going here.” Delphinium Jones, who preferred to go by Del, was one of the 5th year prefects. She was in agreement with Mark. Del felt that whatever else was going on with the littlest of the firsties, was something that could stay in house for now, and did not need to be discussed in a full house meeting, unless it proved to be another reason they needed to protect him outside of the common room.   
“Outside of class will be fairly easy. For the most part Harry and Draco stay so close together, you’d think someone used a sticking charm on them.” Aiden said.  
“Most of the time, yes; but Harry doesn’t go with Draco when he watches the quidditch teams practice. So something will have to be worked for then.” Pansy interjected, leaning over Aiden’s shoulder, as he drew up the schedule.  
“Don’t forget we need to make sure we keep a close eye on all the ones who seem to have a problem with Harry.” Calandra reminded.  
With that , everyone settled down into making a schedule for watching Harry’s back whenever he wasn’t in the common room, or his dorm; as well as to keep watch on anyone who meant their tiny housemate harm.

********** 

Down in the kitchens, Cudy and Lina smiled as they felt the castle’s increased magic fairly hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to wandmaker for the suggestion which inspired the twins' prank on Hermione.  
>  Much appreciation goes out to all who read my work, and take the time to leave kudos and/or comments.  
> P.S. If anyone has seen my creative fairy, tell her to get back to work. I desperately need her.


	29. Hermione's Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've about given up on having any kind of discernable posting schedule; but I still apologize for taking so long with this chapter.  
> It's not a very long one, but there really wasn't anything else that fit in this one.  
> Hope you enjoy.

TWENTY-NINE Hermione’s punishment 

Minerva, Cadmus, and Severus met that afternoon to discuss Minerva’s meeting with the Grangers. Once they had dispensed with small-talk, the deputy Headmistress started in.  
“Ms. Granger’s parents agree that the situation concerning Harry calls for more drastic measures than point loss, detentions, or even revoking library privileges. They have given written permission to do something rather unorthodox. I do not know if this will change her attitude, but I do feel it meets the criteria of the punishment fitting the crime. In addition to the punishment for her treatment of Harry, I was going to revoke her library privileges as well. However, as Erma was on the verge of denying her access, I may have to rethink it.”  
“Why would the librarian deny access to the biggest bookworm in the school?” Severus asked with interest.  
“Because she discovered that Ms. Granger was not only not returning books on time; she was checking out every copy of certain ones, in an attempt to make sure others didn’t have the same resources for their essays.” Minerva responded, still incensed over that information.   
“Well, that’s further proof that she does not wish to either do her best, or even be the most intelligent; but rather step on everyone else in an attempt to make herself look better than she is.” Severus observed.  
Cadmus looked thoughtful for a moment, before asking, “Does she have issues with low self-esteem?” At the incredulous looks from his colleagues, he hastily explained. “Don’t get me wrong, the girl was way out of line, in what she said to Harry, as well as in the other things we are discovering about her. She needs to be made aware that what she did was wrong, and why. However her obsessive need to be better than anyone else, to know more than those around her, and to always be right, make me wonder if she has problems with her self-esteem or self-image. For her actions to be so over the top, speaks of an insecurity.”  
Minerva considered what Cadmus said, and weighed it against what she had learned during her visit with the Grangers. “I would agree that her behavior does seem to indicate something of the sort; however from everything I have personally observed, as well as what her parents have said, make that possibility highly unlikely.   
Both of the Grangers were very supportive of their daughter, they encouraged her seeming love of learning, without pushing or pressuring her. Considering how overboard she seemed to be with wanting to know everything; I checked at the muggle school she attended. Her teachers were very much the same as her parents, and all of them attempted to get her involved with extra-curricula activities that didn’t involve more books and studying. She refused to do anything that required any kind of teamwork, and when given school assignments that needed partners or groups, she was extremely difficult to work with. She would not share her part of the projects, tried to take over the assignments completely, and often took credit for work that was not her own.”  
“Well, if nothing else, at least we know her obstinacy did not come from learning she was a witch.” At the questioning looks from the other Professors, Severus clarified. “If this were new behavior, it could be reasonably argued that she felt overwhelmed and wished to prove she was worthy of being a witch, or that in some way she felt inferior to those who grew up knowing about their magic. It would in no way excuse her conduct; but at least then, we might have known where her attitude was coming from, and thus have an idea of how to deal with it. With what you have discovered Minerva, that is clearly not the case.”  
“Which brings us back to what her punishment will actually entail.” The transfiguration professor turned to the Potions master. “Severus will you brew the In Suo Loco keyed to Harry?”  
Severus blinked several times in surprise before answering. “Yes I can do that, If you will tell me all you have planned, since this course of action could potentially affect Harry. Incidentally, her parents truly gave their consent?”  
“Yes, and I made certain they understood exactly what it was, as well as the reasons why I would suggest such a thing, without giving any real details as to Harry’s difficulties, or what I know of them anyway. I also explained that I intend for her to take a Fidelius potion in conjunction with the In Suo Loco.”  
At hearing the addition of the Fidelus potion, Severus relaxed.  
The In Suo Loco potion, translated to ‘in their place’ was so named for its ability to cause the one who drank it to experience everything from the perspective of the one it’s keyed to; from physical pain to psychological issues, such as phobias. In other words to be in the other persons’ place.  
Paired with a potion that would make it impossible for her to tell anyone of Harry’s difficulties, that she has experienced, would at the very least give the girl an idea of the pain she caused another.  
The Fidelius potion was similar to the charm; but much more specialized; used for smaller things such as keeping a person’s secrets, rather than hiding a property, like how the charm was used.   
“When did you wish to administer this part of her punishment?” Severus inquired.  
Minerva pursed her lips in thought. “Can you have the potions ready for this Thursday? I would like to give them to her that night, and have it last through the weekend.”  
Cadmus gave her a knowing look, lips twitching in suppressed amusement. “Flying class.” Was all he said.  
The potions master’s face lit in comprehension. “One full day of classes, including the flying lesson, and a full weekend with her peers. Many of whom I’m given to understand are not happy with her general behavior, and even less so with her treatment of Harry. Yes, I can have both potions ready.”  
Minerva nodded in confirmation. “Yes, that’s the plan; though I intend to inform Ralanda. Although the girl needs to learn a lesson, I believe traumatizing her would be counter-productive. She won’t actually have to fly in that condition, but she will think she has to; just as with Harry.”  
Severus agreed with her on all points. “Should you decide anything else should be added to her punishment I would ask you let me know.” Then he turned to fully face his colleague, with an uncharacteristic sparkle in his eye. “Now that’s been settled, I would very much like to hear how your visit to the Burrow went.”  
Cadmus leaned forward eagerly. “Oh, yes, I would like to hear this as well.”  
Molly Weasley had made her views on everything pertaining to her children, and some that had nothing to do with her offspring; known to all the Hogwarts staff frequently and loudly. She had no sympathy coming her way from the inhabitants of the castle. Her propensity for listening to no one and shouting down anyone who disagreed with her, made it a certain thing that she had no friends. A fact she seemed to miss; so self-involved was she.  
Minerva gave a cat-like smirk; so reminiscent of her feline anamagus form. “I imagine my displeasure over her howler this morning was rather evident.”  
Severus snorted, “Just a bit; and as you’re not one to let such a thing pass unchallenged, it seemed apparent that a stop at the Burrow would be added to your schedule.”  
And so, with a hint of vindictive glee in her voice, Minerva related the events of her confrontation with the Weasley matriarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for kudos and comments. They make it worth working through chronic headaches.  
>  Special thanks to lastcrazyhorn for the idea of Hermione's punishment. I added my own twist, but the catalyst was most definitely from them.  
> I realized I have very little Harry-time in the last few chapters. I intend to change that in the next one.


	30. Pansy's Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost made it in time for the 4th of July; oh well.  
> I have no excuse for taking so long with this chapter, so I won't bother to come up with one.  
> A/N More Hermione bashing. Honestly I never intended for her to turn out this bad.

THIRTY Pansy’s stand 

Minerva informed Hermione on Monday afternoon that her punishment would begin Thursday night and continue until Sunday evening. When the girl demanded to know what it entailed and why it was so long, the transfiguration Professor narrowed her eyes at the disrespect and said, “I had intended to explain everything to you today. However your blatant disrespect and complete lack of remorse, leads me to the decision that you will find out what is expected of you Thursday night when your punishment begins. As for why it is a particularly long one; that is due to the fact that this latest infraction is only one in a long line of them. Point loss and detentions seem to have no effect on your attitude.”  
Hermione huffed in annoyance. “I haven't done anything wrong. Just because that little freak goes whining to everyone, I get in trouble.”  
Minerva couldn't decide between slapping the girl or finding a way to expel her. She spoke only after taking several deep breaths.  
“We will see if your attitude has improved after this weekend's punishment. Until such a time, I would highly advise you to keep your opinions to yourself. They are at the very least, rude, disrespectful, and hurtful. They are also a form of bullying. Something that will not be tolerated. Now I suggest you leave before I add to your punishment even more than I am already considering.”  
With a look of fury, the girl stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
Minerva rubbed her temples, she was considering going to Severus for a headache remedy; but feared what might happen should he find out about Ms. Granger's most recent outburst.  
********** 

Pansy Parkinson was the quintessential Slytherin. She never acted without counting the cost. She observed any given situation before making a decision. If she took action, she would first analyze what the consequences would be both to herself as well as any long-reaching outcome   
She had stood back and watched harry since first seeing him at the sorting feast. She had mentally catelogued all his reactions, to both people and situations. She had noticed the protectiveness of Draco as well as her head of house.  
Moreover, Pansy had seen how Harry was willing to help others. Though he would rarely if ever speak in front of others; he would show them proper wand movements for a spell, assist with essays, and share his library books he used for further research on nearly any given topic.  
Pansy could be very outgoing, but could also sit quietly observing others, while she herself went unnoticed. This was how she was aware that Harry had been cleaning the common room, rather than the castle elves, as everyone assumed.  
Pansy had spent two months watching, and considering from every angle she could, and she had made her decision. She just didn't count on it becoming one that would shortly have to be made very publicly.

********** 

Harry was just leaving the library, when he was nearly bowled over by a raging Hermione Granger.  
Pansy, who had been on watch today, was instantly on alert. The Granger twit looked to be out for blood. Pansy felt certain it was Harry's blood she was after.  
Harry took a hasty step back when he saw the furious girl charging at him. He backed into the wall hoping if he were not in her way she would simply pass him by. This was not to be.  
“You stupid little freak. I have a detention for the whole weekend, just because you had to go whining about how I told the truth about your cheating.”  
At this point, Pansy managed to wedge herself between the literally spitting mad Granger, and the tiny form of Harry, who was cowering against the wall, as if trying to become invisible.  
“Back off Granger. You were wrong, you got caught, and now you have to serve a detention for it. Get over yourself. You really need a reality check. You seem to want to blame Harry for the fact that you don't have top spot in every subject; but the truth is, even if Harry wasn't first in nearly every class, there are still several other students ahead of you in every subject.”  
Granger looked to be incandescent with rage. “You're lying. If it wasn't for this little cheat, I would have top marks in everything.”  
“You do realize that there are self updating books in the common rooms that let you know where your standing is in each class? Not to mention that I know for a fact that you are a cheat, and therefore certainly don't have the right to accuse anyone of it.  
Hermione looked ready to punch Pansy in the face. The Slytherin girl heard Harry's soft whimper behind her. In the back of her mind she thought the rest of the house would need to find a way to signal if there were trouble. Chances were, this wouldn't be the last confrontation with someone out to hurt their littlest housemate.  
Pansy kept talking. “I know for a fact that you stole Morag's essay for charms class and copied it over in your own hand; then handed it in as your own work. How is that not cheating?”  
The first year Slytherin had seen Madam Pince coming over to find out what was going on, and had timed her accusation to perfection.  
“Ms. Granger I do believe it is time for a chat with your head of house. Please come with me.”  
Hermione was now sputtering like an overflowing teakettle. “She's lying She just wants to take attention off the fact that her little freak of a housemate is the one cheating.”  
Madam pince'' eyes narrowed. “Come with me, and no more backtalk.” She then turned to Pansy. “Please help Mr. Potter back to your common room, or better yet take him directly to your head of house. I will be by later to gather any evidence of what you have said.”  
Pansy nodded briskly. “Yes ma'am, do you want me to have the others who know as well?”  
Erma pince' thin eyebrows shot up her forehead. “No thank you. I will get their names when I come later. Please let Professor Snape know to expect me.”  
With that she turned and ushered an enraged Hermione down the corridor.

********** 

As soon as Madam Pince and Granger were headed down the corridor, Pansy turned around to face her housemate. Pansy was an average sized first year, yet she practically towered over Harry.  
Gently, more gently than was her want; the Slytherin girl captured the raven-haired wizard's attention.  
“Harry, I'm taking you to Professor Snape now.”  
Trembling all over, he nodded.   
Harry absolutely hated conflict. It nearly always ended up with him being blamed and then punished for something. He was certain that was the case this time as well. Both Madam Pince and Pansy said he needed to be taken to Professor Snape.   
Harry had no idea what it was he had done. He didn't understand why Hermione thought he was cheating; or why she was blaming him for her detention. But then, wasn't he always blamed for anything that went wrong for the Dursleys?  
Numbly he let Pansy lead him to the dungeons. Professor Snape hadn't punished him for any of the other things he had done wrong. Maybe he wouldn't punish him too badly for this, but with three other people seeming to think he had done something wrong, he doubted it.  
Unaware of the thoughts swirling in Harry's mind, Pansy helped the small boy to their head of house' office. She didn't think Harry realized how much he was shaking, or that he was leaning on her to the point she was nearly carrying him.  
He was so light it wasn't a problem for her, but it made the worries she had been gathering go up a few notches.  
One thing was certain though. She did not regret her decision to stand by Harry. And when Pansy Parkinson made a decision; she stuck by it. Through good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all who read my work, bookmark it, leave kudos, and/or comments.  
> Though I started writing primarily for my own enjoyment, the interest others have shown in my work is the reason I keep writing.


	31. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I took forever on this as usual. What's worse; I was supposed to update my other story.   
> To the Readers of Pensieve Catalyst: Fear not; for I shall finish the story. I'm just a bit stuck at the moment.  
> I fully intend to finish any story I post. The only things I can see stopping me is is if I'm without a computer or internet.  
> I thank you all for your patience concerning my irregular posting schedule.  
> Short though it may be; I hope you enjoy the chapter.

THIRTY-ONE Interlude 

Carefully guiding her tiny housemate to the door of their head of house' office, Pansy lifted one hand to knock on the door, trying to steady the violently shaking boy beside her.  
Severus opened the door to find a worried looking Pansy and an ashen faced harry. The latter looked as though he might topple over at any second, despite the support Pansy was giving.  
Severus knelt before the obviously terrified child. Gently he gathered the tiny little hands that were like ice.  
“Little mou- little one, can you tell me what's wrong?”  
A soft strangled whimper escaped Harry's lips before he could stop it. “I'm s-s-s-sorry. I d-didn't m-m-mean t-to. I'm s-s-s-sorry.”  
Severus could see the little mouse was fighting tears, and was about to lose the battle.  
Despite how young she was; Pansy had perfected what was often referred to as the Slytherin mask. She almost never showed her emotions on her face, unless she was with those whom she felt comfortable enough with to let down her guard. Right now that mask was nowhere to be seen. Absolute shock covered her features.  
The potions master felt certain that whatever Harry was apologizing for was not for anything he had done wrong; but thought he did. Those damnable Dursleys had caused him to believe anytime someone was angry or upset the fault lay with Harry.  
Carefully, trying not to scare the child further; Severus lifted Harry, cradling him against his chest.  
“Ms. Parkinson, if you would come in please. I believe we have some things to discuss.”  
He hadn't missed the tensing of the tiny form in his arms; and though he seriously doubted harry had been at fault for whatever had happened, he still needed to discover just what had taken place, before he could assure Harry that he was not in trouble.  
Settling the small wizard on his lap, Severus summoned the fleece blanket he usually wrapped around his little mouse. Gently carding his fingers through the shaking child's curls; the potions master softly said, “It's alright Harry. We'll get this figured out.” Then turning to Pansy he asked her to explain what had happened.  
Quite concisely for one of such tender years, Pansy related in full the events that had transpired to bring them to his door.  
After requesting that Pansy write down the names of all who had seen the Granger girl stealing Morag McDooggl's paper, he focused his attention on Harry.  
Gently he lifted the tiny chin until he could meet Harry's gaze.  
“Little mou- little one, could you please tell me what you think you did wrong?”  
If it were possible Harry paled even more.  
“I'm n-not s-s-s-sure, b-but H-hemione was r-r-really angry and b-both M-madam P-p-pince and P-p-pansy s-s-said I sh-should b-be brought t--t-to you, s-s-so I m-must have d-done s-s-s-something wrong.”  
Severus sighed internally. It was just as he had thought. Harry had done nothing wrong; only been caught in the middle of a conflict, not of his making.  
If this weekend did not cure the Granger menace of her less admirable tendencies, he might just have to subtly aid the Weasley twins in some target specific pranks.  
“Harry, You have done nothing wrong. You are not in trouble. Madam Pince and Ms. Parkinson had you come to me because I am your head of house and could help with the situation concerning Ms. Granger. They were also aware that you were upset and that I could possibly help you. Ms. Granger is a very selfish girl who believes that she is always right. The fact that you are so good in your classes is one of the things proving her wrong in that belief. Since she does not wish to admit her shortcomings, she is lashing out at everyone, especially you. None of this is your fault. Little mou- little one.”  
Harry's fragile frame began shaking harder. “Y-yes it is. If I r-really d-d-do b-better than sh-she d-does, th-than isn't it m-my f-f-fault?”  
Severus closed his eyes for a moment; hating the Dursleys more in that instant than possibly any other time up to this point. Breaking the child physically hadn't been enough for the monsters. Oh no, they had to break him in every other way as well. For such a bright, intelligent giving child to have such low self-esteem; to the extent that he believed he shouldn't do better than someone else, was most certainly the product of systematic brainwashing.  
Taking a deep breath Severus spoke. “No Harry. You are not at fault. You do your best, that is exactly what you are supposed to do. If Ms. Granger were doing her best, than no one would fault her in the slightest if she were not doing as well as others. It is her cheating, her attitude that she believes herself to be right, even when proven wrong, and her consistent desire to blame others for her failings that has her in so much trouble. Added to that is the fact that she continually bullies others if they don't meet her expectations or outperform her in any way. That behavior is unacceptable. Both your teachers and classmates have seen her attitude and often fallen victim to it. They have all seen as well that you have done nothing wrong. Either in your schoolwork or in your conduct with Ms. Granger nor anyone else.”  
Harry searched Severus face; looking for any sign of deceit. Severus gazed back at the child, his occlumency shields down so that his expression was open and readable.  
Through necessity, Harry had become exceptional at discerning someone's true motives and whether or not they were lying. He could see the truth in his Professor's words.  
Sometimes it was hard to read his head of house; since it seemed he hid everything about himself behind a wall. Harry could understand that. If people could see what you were thinking, they could use it against you. But he had noticed that when his Professor spoke to him, he came out from behind that wall and let harry see what he was really thinking.  
Nodding slightly, Harry cuddled back into the potions master's chest.   
He didn't understand why the Granger girl was so mad at him. It wasn't like he was all that smart. He was just a stupid little freak; and it was nothing short of amazing that he was keeping up with the others. There were loads of smart kids here. Why did Hermione hate him so much in particular? Was there something about him that just made certain people hate him? The Dursleys hated him, no matter what he did, nor how hard he tried to please them. Until he finally gave up trying. Maybe he should just put Granger in the same category.

********** 

Elsewhere in the castle; several students met unobserved in an unused classroom.  
The ones who had witnessed hermione Granger's latest tantrum relayed the incident to the others. Everyone else chipped in with their own observations of the girl.  
“Most of the teachers are trying to do something about her attitude, but with Dumbledore blocking them at every turn, I think they're limited as to how much they can do.” one of them said.  
“Little Harry seems to be getting the brunt of her ire, but he's not the only one.” Another chimed in.  
What do you propose we do?”  
“A couple of things. First and foremost watch over the others in our houses that she seems to target. Especially the firsties.”  
“Secondly,” another took over seamlessly. “We have all seen that point losses and detentions don't do any good. So maybe we should help with her discipline.”  
“I heard some things that seem to mean that the teachers are preparing a punishment for her that will start Thursday night and last 'til Sunday night. So whatever we do shouldn't interfere with that.”  
I know the snakes are watching out for their littlest snake, but I don't see any reason why we can't help as well.”  
Head off anything we see or get one of those who are usually watching over him.”  
After discussing a few more ideas and how to pull them off, the group of students separated and slipped unnoticed back to their own common rooms.  
Unnoticed by all but the castle herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, looking for suggestions.  
> Poor Harry's stutter is driving me batty; and I'm sure some of you as well.  
> I'm looking for ideas of how he can start overcoming it in a manner that is believable.  
> For example: I don't think him swallowing a potion and poof! his speech is perfect will work with the kind of story I'm writing.  
> Any and all suggestions welcome. Even if I can't use them all in this story, they may work for another one.  
>  As always, thanks to all who read, bookmark, leave kudos and comments.  
> They remind me there's a reason beyond my small insular world to keep writing.


	32. The Woes of Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't shoot me. I got lost in reading fanfiction; instead of writing it.   
> This chapter has fought me quite a bit; and I screwed up my spellcheck so now it keeps changing Hermione to thermonic, and I can't figure out how to make it stop.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, despite the insanity.

THIRTY-TWO The woes of Hermione Granger

Unbeknownst to the students planning retribution againstHermione; the teachers who were all fed up with the girl's attitude, were also planning a few things.  
After being chewed out once again by her head of house; with further discipline pending the investigation of her plagerism of Morag's essay, Hermione went to her room. She exhausted herself throwing a screaming temper fit, before falling into a deep sleep; little knowing how very unpleasant the rest of the week would be for her.  
**********  
The other girls in Hermione's dorm were past putting up with her superior attitude, and had stopped waking her up in the mornings. Informing her that if she was so perfect, she could set her own alarm charm.   
As a result, Hermione woke late on Tuesday. She quickly showered and dressed; never noticing the change to her robes.  
When she sat down to eat, she had her nose buried in a book as usual; and so did not immediately realize that everyone had moved away from her. She had the entire end of the table to herself, while she swiftly ate her breakfast.   
It was only as she closed her book and got up to head or her first class of the day did she notice in passing the empty seats around her. Figuring everyone else had managed to finish before her, she shrugged it off.  
All through that day, every time Hermione tried to interrupt, to let her teacher and class know how much she knew about what was being taught that day; she was reprimanded and sent into the corner like a naughty 2-year-old.  
When she protested this treatment; each and every professor told her, if she were going to act like a misbehaving toddler; then she would be treated like one.  
It wasn't until lunch that she discovered that her robes had been spelled in unrelieved black. Same as an unsorted student.  
When she complained about being pranked; Professor McGonagall asked the members of Gryffindor if they knew anything about it.  
Several admitted they had assisted with the charm work involved. When McGonagall asked why, the response was that “She shows none of the characteristics of any of the houses. so she should show her house spirit accordingly.” Which was to say, none.  
********** 

Wednesday   
When Hermione set the alarm charm for Wednesday, she did it incorrectly, and was therefore late for her first class.  
The professor asked her to explain her tardiness. Hermione blamed the girls in her dorm for not waking her. The professor immediately reprimanded her; telling Hermione that it was her own responsibility to make certain she was on time for meals, classes etc.  
Several people had collaborated to create the prank that would plague the Granger menace that day. It had been slipped to her the night before and was timed to start taking effect at the beginning of her first class.  
Every time Hermione raised her hand, and was called on or tried to blurt out the answer;   
she could no longer remember what she was about to say.  
By the end of the day, she stopped raising her hand and did not talk over any of her classmates.  
Those who had to share classes with her that day were relieved to be able to listen to the teacher without Granger's constant interruptions, as well as have the opportunity to answer questions without The menace trying to monopolize every period.

 

**********  
Thursday was no better. Her robes were still those of an unsorted student; she had finally realized that everyone sat as far away from her as possible; both at mealtimes as well as in class.  
This day Hermione determined she would say what she wanted. If she wanted to answer a question she would. If she wanted to inform her teachers and classmates of her knowledge on a subject, she would do so. She was adamant that a bunch of idiots who were jealous of her being better than them would not shut her up.  
Her resolve only lasted for part of the day.  
Every time she raised her hand, jumping in place as she usually did to gain the teachers attention; the professor, no matter which class, acted as though they thought she were asking to be excused to go the loo. When she informed them that was not the case. She was then reprimanded for interrupting, and pretending she needed the facilities, when that was not true.  
**********  
Thursday evening just before curfew  
Hermione angrily made her way to her head of house' office, where she was informed of her punishment and all that it entailed.  
Furiously she countered that she had been bullied and abused by the students and staff throughout the week and therefore should not be punished and that everyone else should be in trouble for their treatment of her.  
“Ms. Granger, I am well aware of the events of this past week. You have been told repeatedly by both your peers and professors that your attitude is neither warranted nor acceptable. None of the responses were bullying; as they neither harmed you nor left any lasting effects. In addition each one was in direct response to your own actions.  
Now you have been given the potions, have seen the note of permission signed by both of your parents, and have been told of what each of the potions does. You will be expected to attend your classes as usual tomorrow. No excuse will be accepted.  
I can only hope that this punishment, as well as your experiences this week help you to realize that your behavior will not be tolerated. I further hope that you not only understand that your words and actions have been wrong; but also why.”  
With that Minerva sent the steaming girl to her dorm.   
Although what she had said to Ms. Granger had been completely truthful; Minerva held little real hope that the girl would change. She seemed to be one of those people who thought they were always right; and if something or someone went against them, then they were being persecuted unjustly.   
Minerva feared the outcome should the child not learn to modify her attitude and curb her tongue.  
********** 

For once the Hogwarts rumor mill served a useful purpose, as it was quickly made known that the teachers punishment for what Granger had done to Harry was to begin Thursday night and last throughout the weekend. Along with this information, came the knowledge that no one was to interfere in any way with the professors' censure of the girl. Absolutely no pranks or teasing of any kind. Everyone was to treat her as just another student. No special attention, either good or bad.  
Hermione spent Thursday night lurching from one nightmare to the next.  
When she got up Friday morning, she felt as though she had a bad case of the flu. Her entire body ached, every muscle voicing its protest; and she was shaky on her feet.   
In each of her classes that day she felt too leery of calling attention to herself to raise her hand, and barely managed to answer when called upon.  
She was quite certain she was going to have a heart attack in flying class; though she was sure she had read that was practically impossible for someone her age, unless they had significant heart issues.  
Just before she would have had to mount the wretched broom, Madam Hooch excused her from the class, sending her to Professor McGonagall.   
That evening she had to go to astronomy class and nearly threw-up at just the thought of being on the highest tower.  
In the back of her mind she knew that all she was experiencing was the same as what Harry went through each and every day.  
The fears, the phobias, the nightmares. The fact that she ached all over as though she had suffered a major case of the flu. The fact that she could eat only the smallest of portions at mealtime without feeling overly full and very sick.  
She knew and acknowledged this in a part of her mind; but she also willfully blocked it from her consciousness. It wasn't her fault that the brat had it difficult. It wasn't her fault if he refused to grow up,and went whinging to someone every time he didn't like what someone said. It wasn't her fault the stupid troll was let loose and the little freak nearly got himself killed. He should have been at the feast like everyone else.  
She shouldn't have to pay for everyone not liking the fact that she was smarter than them.  
**********   
The rest of the weekend wasn't much better for her; though all of her schoolmates let her be. Even the rest of Gryffindor treated her neutrally.  
She refused to acknowledge that when she was not antagonizing anyone her experiences brought about through the weekend punishment were more tolerable than any she had yet to have; if not actually pleasant.  
No, even as she finished out the weekend; Hermione Granger maintained her steadfast assertion that she had done nothing wrong and was being tormented only because the rest of them didn't like being shown up by someone so young, and obviously so much more brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to FalconHonour and Saint-Snape for their suggestions that I implemented in this chapter.  
> Happy anniversary!  
> Today makes it exactly a year since I started posting this story.  
> As always, thanks to all who read and bookmark my work; and to those who leave kudos and comments.


End file.
